Janus
by kyuna minnie
Summary: Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary - -* Jo Twins, End
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Janus**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

Pukul 7.15 WKS

Youngmin POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke kelasku. Aku duduk disebelah namja yang mirip denganku. Ya Kwangmin, dia adik kembarku. Meskipun kami kembar, kami mempunyai sifat yang berbeda. Sebenarnya aku benci kepadanya, aku benci kenapa aku harus terlahir menjadi kembarannya. Orang tuaku selalu menyamakan aku dengannya. Mulai dari baju, sepatu, tas, dan acsesoris kamipun sama. Aku benci dengan hal itu. Aku memang masih sekamar dengannya, meskipun orangtua kami mengizinkan kami untuk memakai kamar lain dirumahku, tapi kami tidak ada yang berniat untuk pindah kekamar itu. Mungkin karena aku dan kwangmin terbiasa dengan kamar yang kami tempati sekarang ini. Kamar yang sejak 16 Tahun yang lalu kami tempati.

Aku jarang berbicara dengan Kwangmin meskipun kami berada dalam 1 ruangan yang sama, memang dia selalu mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk meladeni setiap pembicaraannya. Bahkan aku sering menganggap dia tidak ada. Ada beberapa hal yang membuat aku membenci Kwangmin, yang pertama, dia selalu hiperaktiv. Karena kwangmin banyak bergerak, aku yang akan merasa lelah, Dan aku benci hal itu. Yang kedua, dia tak pernah bisa melihat situasi jika ingin bercanda. Contohnya waktu aku baru pulang dari latihan ekskul dance disekolahku. Dia seenaknya saja membuat lelucon dan menjahiliku. Aku benar-benar marah saat itu. Yang ketiga, ini yang membuat aku benar-benar benci kepadanya. Dia, Kwangmin berpacaran minwoo, namja yang sejak dari 1 tahun yang lalu aku sukai.

Kembali lagi ke keadaan kelasku.

Aku duduk bersebalahan dengan Kwangmin, tepatnya di sebelah kanannya. Sedangkan disebelah kirinya adalah tempat duduk minwoo. Ah, aku benci dia duduk di sebelah minwoo. Tapi aku tetap menyembunyikan perasaan benciku ketika aku berada dikelas.

Kwangmin POV

Akhir-akhir ini aku jarang sekali berbicara dengan kakak kembarku Youngmin. Dia selalu sibuk dengan ekskul dancenya. Sedangkan aku selalu sibuk dengan team basketku. Jujur aku merindukan saat-saat bersama Youngmin. Aku masih ingat saat dulu aku bermain bersama youngmin.

Flashback on

"Kwang lihat ini,"Youngmin menunjukkan seekor siput.

"Lucu sekali Young, bagaimana jika kita bawa pulang."ajakku pada Youngmin.

"Tidak Kwang, biarkan dia hidup bebas. Nanti kalau dia sudah menemukan pasangannya dan mereka menikah, mereka akan punya banyak anak. Jadi kita masih bisa bermain bersama anak-anak mereka nanti. Aku takut jika kita membawanya pulang dia akan mati." Youngmin menjelaskan.

"kau benar young, lebih baik kita biarkan dia tetap disini."

Flashback Off

Indah kan saat aku bersama Youngmin dulu. Sekarang aku memang mempunyai teman baik, Minwoo namanya. Dia adalah teman yang baik, dia selalu menghiburku saat aku mempunyai masalah. Hubunganku dengan Minwoo hanyalah sebatas teman tidak lebih. Tapi banyak yang mengira aku dan minwoo berpacaran. Padahal aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya. Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. Minwoo sahabatku mengetahui tentang perasaanku pada Youngmin. Saat ini Minwoo duduk disebelah kiri ku, sedangkan Youngmin duduk disebelah kananku. Aku melihat Youngmin masuk ke kelas, aku tak mengerti, dia menatapku dengan perasaan benci padaku. Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja, aku tak tahu.

"Young, nanti temani aku ke toko buku ya?"Ajakku pada youngmin. Karena aku melihat komik kesayanganku sudah terbit aku ingin mengajaknya pergi ketoko buku.

"Maaf Kwang, aku sibuk hari ini, aku ingin latihan Dance. Bulan depan aku dan Teamku akan mengikuti kompetisi dance."ucap Youngmin tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

"Tapi Young, kita sudah lama tidak pergi ketoko buku bersama, kau tahu komik favorit kita sudah terbit."

"aku benar-benar sibuk Kwang."tolaknya lagi.

"ayolah Young, sekali saja."bujukku pad Youngmin.

"sudah ku bilang aku sibuk Kwang, kau mengerti tidak sih!"bentaknya padaku. Seluruh teman-teman sekelasku melihat kearahku dan Youngmin. Aku baru kali ini melihat dia membentakku. Youngmin yang masih kesal pergi meninggalkan kelas, aku tak tahu dia pergi kemana dan aku tak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Minwoo mendekatiku, dia hanya menelus pundakku seakan berkata 'sabar".

"aku tahu Woo,tapi hatiku sakit saat dia membentakku. Apa salahku, aku hanya mengajaknya pergi ke toko buku. Jika dia tidak mau tak masalah, tapi setidaknya dia tidak perlu membentakku."

"aku tahu Kwang, bersabarlah. Aku yakin nanti dia akan sadar."Minwoo mencoba menghiburku.

"terima kasih Minwoo, kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Kataku sambil memberikan senyum terbaikku.

"Sudahlah jangan bersedih lagi, jika kau ingin pergi ke toko buku aku akan menemanimu nanti." Ucap Minwoo padaku.

"Jinjja, Ah gomawo Minwoo-ah."

Author POV

Sementara itu, di atap sekolah yang sepi seorang namja bersurai pirang menatap langit berusaha mencari jawaban tentang apa yang dilakukannya hari ini. Benarkah atau salahkah yang barusan dia lakukan. Youngmin menangis saat ini. Dia tak pernah membentak saudara yang dari kandungan selalu berada disisinya. Mungkin dengan menyendiri dia akan merasa sedikit tenang.

Youngmin POV

Ah, lebih baik aku disini saja. Aku tak berniat untuk masuk kekelas lagi. Aku merasa berslah pada Kwangmin, tapi aku terlalu cemburu saat dia dekat-dekat pada Minwoo. Aku menyukai Minwoo, aku cemburu melihat Kwangmin selalu duduk disebelah Minwoo.

Author POV

Di Toko buku

Pukul 4.00 WKS

"Kwang, lihat ini novel kisah cinta. Sepertinya bagus."Minwoo memperlihatkan novel bersampul biru pada Kwangmin.

"Apa judulnya Woo."

"Judulnya Janus, Kisahnya menceritakan tentang seseorang bernama Kyuhyun yang mencintai Sungmin. Tapi sungmin tak pernah tahu kalau kyuhyun mencintainya. Kyuhyun menyadari jika cintanya adalah cerita terlarang, karena sungmin adalah adik kandungnya sendiri. Setelah kyuhyun pergi dari kehidupan sungmin, barulah sungmin menyadari bahwa dirinya juga mencintai kyuhyun."

"ceritanya mirip denganku Woo."ucapku lirih.

"Benar Kwang. Kau mau membelinya."

"Boleh juga."

Kemudian mereka keluar dari toko buku. Kwangmin dan Minwoo berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sesekali meraka tertawa dan bercanda garau. Namun seorang namja memandangi Kwangmin dan Miwoo yang sedang bercanda gurau. Namja itu jo Youngmin.

TBC

**RnR please? Tolong berikan pendapat kalian ya chingu~ Lumayan buat kasih masukan sama bisi ada yang kurang atau kurang memuaskan dari fict buatan author.. Maklum author kan masih pemula.. Jadi author butuh pendapat chingu niih... maaf ya kalau nggak bagus.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Janus (Chapter 2)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, dan Kim Donghyun**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

Kwangmin dan Minwoo berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sesekali meraka tertawa dan bercanda garau. Namun seorang namja memandangi Kwangmin dan Miwoo yang sedang bercanda gurau. Namja itu jo Youngmin.

Chapter 2 Let's go...

Youngmin POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri kota seoul. Aku memandangi sebuah toko buku. Tadi Kwangmin mengajakku ketoko buku itu. Dan aku menolaknya. Sepertinya aku akan membelikan komik kesukaannya, ya sesekali baik padanya tidak masalah kan. Saat aku ingin mendekati toko buku itu, aku melihat pemandangan yang membuatku sakit. Dia, Kwangmin bergandengan tangan dengan namja yang Kusukai. Dia bersama Minwoo. Aku sedih sekali, Minwoo terlihat bahagia bersama Kwangmin. Aku iri kenapa bukan aku yang berada di samping Minwoo saat ini. Kenapa bukan aku yang membuat Minwoo bahagia.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku mendiamkan Kwangmin. Aku bosan melihat tampang sok polosnya itu.

"Young, dari mana saja kau.?" Tanya Kwangmin padaku. Aku hanya diam, malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Young, aku tahu kau marah padaku atas kejadian tadi pagi. Maafkan aku young, aku menyesal. Sebagai permintaan maafku aku membelikanmu komik kesukaanmu dan aku juga membelikan novel, ceritanya bagus loh Young." Aku masih terdiam mendengar ucapan Kwangmin.

"Young terimalah komik dan novel ini." Kwangmin menarik-narik tanganku, aku jadi geram saat itu. Aku hempaskan tangannya.

"Aku tidak butuh Komik dan novel itu, aku muak padamu Kwang. Aku benci padamu, kenapa aku terlahir sebagai saudara kembarmu. Aku benciiii!".

Kwangmin POV

"Aku tidak butuh Komik dan novel itu, aku muak padamu Kwang. Aku benci padamu, kenapa aku terlahir sebagai saudara kembarmu. Aku benciiii!" ucap Youngmin padaku. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya, ada perasaan sakit di dada sebelah kiriku. Ku tahan air mataku supaya tidak jatuh, aku takut dia melihatku menangis.

"tapi Young, aku membelikannya khusus buatmu. Tolong terimalah."lirihku.

Dia tidak berkata apapun, tapi di hempaskannya novel dan komik yang ada di tanganku. Aku melihat buku-buku itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku tak butuh semua itu." Teriak Youngmin setelah berhasil membuat buku yang aku beli berserakan di lantai.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku Young, aku akan melakukan apa saja agar kau memaafkanku."lirihku pada Youngmin.

"benarkah kau akan melakukan apa saja."Youngmin tersenyum licik kepadaku.

"benar Young, apapun itu asal kau mau memaafkanku."

"baiklah kalau begitu, jauhi Minwoo, karena aku menyukai Minwoo. Kau mengerti." Ucap Youngmin yang seketika membuat hampir kehabisan nafas. Air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan perlahan jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku akan menjauhi Minwoo."

"dan satu lagi, buat aku dan Minwoo berpacaran, bagaimana kau sanggup?"

"aku akan melakukannya Young, kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan membantumu." Aku pergi meninggalkan Youngmin, tidak lupa ku ambil buku yang terjatuh di lantai tadi dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Ku hidupkan shower, kubiarkan air dari shower membasahi tubuhku, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika Youngmin selama ini menyukai Minwoo. Apakah dia tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini aku begitu menyukainya, aku yang sedari kecil tak mau berpisah dengan Youngmin. Sungguh aku tidak rela jika dia bersama dengan Minwoo suatu saat nanti, tapi bukankah setiap kisah harus ada yang di korbankan agar bahagia pada akhirnya.

Author POV

Dapat dilihat Youngmin tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Sedangkan Kwangmin masih menangis. Malam itu tak ada pembicaraan antara Youngmin dan Kwangmin, yang ada hanya diam. Youngmin masih terpaku memandangi televisi yang dari tadi menyala, tapi tidak sedikitpun niatnya untuk menonton acara di televisi itu. Sementara Kwangmin, dia memaksakan diri untuk tidur, kepalanya terlalu sakit karena kebanyakan menangis.

Keesokan paginya

Seperti biasa pukul 6.45 pagi motor Donghyun sudah berada di depan rumah Jo Twins. Donghyun memang selalu menjemput Youngmin, Youngmin berlari menghampiri Donghyun dan kemudian pergi kesekolah tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Kwangmin. Sementara itu Kwangmin berangkat kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki sendiri. Kadang-kadang Kwangmin berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki bis tapi itu berlaku jika dia bersama Minwoo. Tiba-tiba terdengan sebuah teriakan memanggil namanya, Kwangmin menoleh mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut. Ternyata teriakan itu berasal dari seorang namja manis bernama Minwoo.

"Ya Kwang, kau tuli apa? Dari tadi aku memanggil-manggil dan meneriakan namamu, memangnya kau tidak dengar apa?"Minwoo kesal dengan kwangmin.

"Mianhae Woo, aku tidak mendengar panggilanmu tadi."ucap Kwangmin.

"hey, kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu, ada apa ceritakan padaku."tanya Minwoo yang melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Kwangmin yang biasanya terlihat ceria.

"tidak ada apa-apa Woo, aku hanya kurang tidur tadi malam." Kata Kwangmin berbohong.

"apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Youngmin."tebak Minwoo.

"ah, ani..bukan karena dia Woo. Hmmmm Woo sebaiknya aku pergi dulu aku tidak mau orang melihat kita dan mengira kita memiliki hubungan."

"maksudmu apa Kwang, bukankah kita berteman. Selama ini aku tidak mempermasalahkan tanggapan orang, itu semua karena aku selalu menganggapmu sahabat terbaikku." Lirih Minwoo.

"Mianhae Woo, tapi aku mohon jangan lagi dekat-dekat denganku, kau ingin melihatku bahagia kan.?" Kwangmin tertunduk tidak berani menatap Minwoo.

"Kau lucu sekali Kwang, bahagia apa yang kau maksud. Jelaskan padaku Kwang. Kau jangan membuat aku membencimu dengan perkataanmu yang tidak jelas itu."

"Tolong mengertilah Woo."

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Kwang. Apa aku terlalu buruk dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi sahabatmu?"tanya Minwoo pada Kwangmin, sangat terlihat jelas matanya kini berlinang air mata.

"tapi aku melakukannya karena Youngmin menyukaimu."teriak Kwangmin pada Minwoo.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Kwang, apa Youngmin yang menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku. Aku akan memberi dia pelajaran." Geram Minwoo ketika mendengar ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Woo." Kwangmin menahan tangan Minwoo.

"Aku mohon demi persaudaraanku dan Youngmin."

TBC

**Chapter 2 selesai...**

**RnR please? Tolong berikan pendapat kalian ya chingu~ Lumayan buat kasih masukan sama bisi ada yang kurang atau kurang memuaskan dari fict buatan author.. Maklum author kan masih pemula.. Jadi author butuh pendapat chingu niih... maaf ya kalau nggak bagus. J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Janus (Chapter 3)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, dan Kim Donghyun**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

"aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Kwang. Apa aku terlalu buruk dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi sahabatmu?"tanya Minwoo pada Kwangmin, sangat terlihat jelas matanya kini berlinang air mata.

"tapi aku melakukannya karena Youngmin menyukaimu."teriak Kwangmin pada Minwoo.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu Kwang, apa Youngmin yang menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku. Aku akan memberi dia pelajaran." Geram Minwoo ketika mendengar ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"aku mohon jangan lakukan itu Woo." Kwangmin menahan tangan Minwoo.

"Aku mohon demi persaudaraanku dan Youngmin."

Chapter 3 Let's go...

Disekolah...

Kwangmin tidak lagi duduk disebelah Minwoo, dia memilih untuk duduk di belakang mencoba menjauh dari youngmin dan Minwoo. Banyak teman-teman yang bertanya kenapa Kwangmin duduk di belakang, karena selama ini Kwangmin sangat anti duduk di belakang. Tapi demi persaudaraan dan rasa cintanya pada Youngmin dia harus melakukan hal itu. Demi perasaannya pada Youngmin dia harus berkorban. Minwoo yang melihat hal itu menjadi sangat geram. Dia tidak pernah mencintai atau bahkan menyukai Youngmin lebih dari teman, begitu juga dengan Kwangmin, dia hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baik. Ingin rasanya Minwoo menampar Jo Twins saat ini juga.

"Hey Woo, mau menemaniku ke kantin?" ujar Youngmin membuyarkan lamunan Minwoo.

"ah, baiklah aku akan menemanimu, tapi ajak kwangmin juga ne." Minwoo melihat ke arah belakang lalu menghadap ke Youngmin.

"kenapa harus mengajaknya?" tanya Youngmin kemudian dia menghadap ke arah Kwangmin yang sedang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"apa ada yang salah, kalian kan bersaudara apa salahnya jika kita pergi bersama." Minwoo mencoba meyakinkan Youngmin.

"hmm baiklah asal kau mau pergi bersamaku."ucap Youngmin yang langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat ini. Begitu juga dengan Minwoo, dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya saat ini dan langsung menghampiri Kwangmin.

"Kwang ayo ikut kami kekantin."ucap Minwoo sambil menarik tangan Kwangmin. Yang di tarik hanya diam saja, masih bingung dengan sahabatnya itu. Apa lagi Youngmin juga ikut.

"Tapi Woo, aku.."

"sudah jangan banyak protes ayo ikut saja."ucap Minwoo yang masih menarik tangan Kwangmin. Youngmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam dan sesekali mendengus kesal.

Akhirnya Youngmin dan Minwoo pergi kekantin dengan mengajak Kwangmin. Ada rasa canggung antara Kwangmin dan Youngmin begitupun dengan Minwoo. Di kantin Youngmin duduk disebelah Minwoo, sedangkan Kwangmin duduk berhadapan dengan Minwoo.

"hey, kalian berdua mau makan apa?" kata Minwoo memecahkan keheningan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hmmm, aku sama denganmu saja Woo, karena aku yakin apapun pilihanmu aku akan menyukainya."ucap Youngmin pada Minwoo. Kwangmin yang mendengarnya merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada dada sebelah kirinya tapi dia mencoba mengalihkannya denagn memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Minwoo merasa muak mendengar ucapan Youngmin.

"baiklah, kalau kau Kwang, kau mau pesan apa." Kini pertanyaan itu beralih kepada Kwangmin yang asyik memainkan ponselnya.

"aku pesan jus jeruk saja, aku tidak selera makan." Jawab Kwangmin tanpa menoleh dan terus memainkan ponselnya. Dia terlalu takut jika dia melihat Yougmin bersikap baik pada Minwoo dia akan bertambah sakit.

"ok, Ahjusi kami pesan 2 porsi roti isi dan 3 jus jeruk."teriak Minwoo pada penjaga kantin.

Youngmin POV

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud minwoo mengajak Kwangmin ke kantin, apa dia juga menyukai Kwangmin. Ah, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku harus bisa merebut hati Minwoo. Ada rasa canggung antara aku dan Kwangmin. Tentu saja karena kejadian tadi malam ketika aku memaksanya untuk menjauhi Minwoo. Jujur sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah pada Kwangmin. Tidak seharusnya aku jahat padanya dan berusaha memisahkannya dengan Minwoo, tapi aku harus egois kali ini. Aku juga ingin bersama dengan Minwoo.

Kami bertiga kembali dalam keadaan canggung. Kami hanya berdiam diri tanpa ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Woo, nanti pulang sekolah ada acara tidak?" tanyaku pada Minwoo yang dari tadi memperhatikan seisi kantin. Aku berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Tidak, wae?"minwoo kembali memperhatikan seisi kantin, seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"hmm aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ketoko buku."ucapku padanya dengan harap-harap cemas.

Namun belum sempat Minwoo menjawab tawaran ajakanku datang Donghyun mengacaukan semuanya. Tapi tidak untuk Minwoo, dia terlihat sangat senang dengan kedatangan Donghyun.

"hey Youngmin, Kwangmin, dan eh Minwoo, tumben kalian bertiga ada di kantin."sapa Donghyun pada kami bertiga dan langsung duduk di sebelah Kwangmin.

"Iya hyung, soalnya kami lapar" jawabku seadanya.

"Oh. hai Woo, hmm nanti pulang sekolah ada acara tidak?"tanya Donghyun pada Minwoo. Aku mulai menatap Donghyun dengan perasaan was-was. Jangan-jangan dia mau mengajak Minwoo pergi. Oh ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tidak Hyung, tapi aku nanti ingin pergi ke toko baju untuk membelikan kado untuk Umma, hyung mau menemaniku."ucap Minwoo tersenyum kearah Donghyun. Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar apa yang di ucapkan Minwoo. Kini dia bukan diajak oleh Donghyun, tapi dia malah mengajak Donghyun. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

"wah baiklah kalau begitu, nanti pulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu di gerbang. Dan Young, nanti malam kita latihan Dance di tempat biasa. Ingat sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti kompetisi. Jangan sampai telat eoh." Ucap Donghyun seraya pergi meninggalkan kami bertiga.

Kwangmin POV

Minwoo mengajak Donghyun Hyung untuk pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak menyangka, padahal tadi Youngmin mengajaknya duluan. Tapi dia malah mengajak Donghyun hyung pergi, Itu artinya dia tidak menerima ajakan Youngmin. Yess, hatiku bersorak-sorak gembira. Tunggu, sebenarnya apa yang di rencanakan oleh Minwoo saat ini.

"Woo, apa maksudmu tadi dengan mengjak Donghyun hyung pergi bersamamu." Tanya Youngmin tiba-tiba setelah Donghyun hyung pergi. Aku hanya bisa diam, takut salah bicara atau bertindak yang berlebihan.

"wae, ada yang salah." Jawab Minwoo dengan santai dan memandang ke arah ku. Aku masih diam, yang ada aku malah menundukkan kepala.

"tentu saja, bukankah aku yang mengajakmu pergi duluan."

"dengar ya Jo Youngmin, aku belum menerima ajakanmu, lagi pula aku yang mengajak Donghyun hyung pergi, jadi jangan salahkan dia."jelas Minwoo, hal itu membuat Youngmin terkejut, begitu juga denganku. Aku bahkan merasakan ada hal yang aneh di sini. Apa Minwoo mencoba menghindar dari Youngmin. Kalau begitu matilah aku, Youngmin pasti tambah benci denganku.

TBC

**Wahhh, Chapter 3 selesai juga. Maaf ya jelek, author juga gak tau kenapa FF nich jadi kayak gini. Review please... lumayan buat ngasih masukan buat Author yang masih katrok ini. Dan terima kasih buat yang udah review love you so much dah hehehe J no bash OK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Janus (Chapter 4)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

"Dengar ya Jo Youngmin, aku belum menerima ajakanmu, lagi pula aku yang mengajak Donghyun hyung pergi, jadi jangan salahkan dia."jelas Minwoo, hal itu membuat Youngmin terkejut, begitu juga denganku. Aku bahkan merasakan ada hal yang aneh di sini. Apa Minwoo mencoba menghindar dari Youngmin. Kalau begitu matilah aku, Youngmin pasti tambah benci denganku.

Chapter 4 Let's Read...

Di kelas pelajaran Kim sonsengnim.

Kwangmin POV

Aish, aku benar-benar stres memikirkan hal ini. Di satu sisi aku mencintai Youngmin, tapi disisi lain aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar Youngmin bisa mencintaiku. Aku juga tidak ingin terus-terusan dibenci oleh Youngmin. Aku sangat terluka ketika Youngmin berada di dekat Minwoo. Apakah Youngmin juga merasakan hal yang sama ketika aku berada di dekat Minwoo. Kenapa hidupku sangat rumit begini Tuhan. Aku terluka saat ini Tuhan.

Aku tetap duduk di belakang menghindari Youngmin, sadarkah dia aku memperhatikan dia, mencoba melindungi dia walaupun dia terlihat lebih kuat dibandingkan denganku. Aku melihat Minwoo yang sering menghadap ke belakang memastikan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Pelajaran Kim sonsengnim terasa membosankan, biasanya aku yang paling aktiv menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan darinya. Tapi sekarang aku malah terlihat seperti anak idiot, bahkan memperhatikannya pun tidak.

"Ya! Jo Kwangmin, keluar dari kelasku. Dari tadi kau sibuk melamun saja." Ucap Kim sonsengnim sambil melemparkan penghapus yang mendarat sempurna di keningku.

Aku pun keluar dari kelas Kim sonsengnim. Haaaaa, aku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba mengeluarkan penat yang ada di otakku. Aku berjalan di sekitar koridor sekolah, berharap ada seseorang yang akan ku temui. Tapi sepertinya tidak, ini masih jam pelajaran. Hanya siswa yang di hukum saja yang akan keluar jam segini.

_Grepp_

Kurasakan ada satu tangan menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh ke belakang, ternyata aku menemukan Minwoo.

"hey, kenapa kau hari ini Kwang?" tanya Minwoo tiba-tiba. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"ternyata kau Minwoo, ku kira siapa tadi, kan jarang ada siswa yang keluar pada jam pelajaran." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"jawab pertanyaanku Kwang."kini kedua tangannya memegang pundakku.

"aku baik-baik saja Woo, memangnya apa yang aneh padaku, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku Woo." Ucapku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang masih berada di pundakku. Kami melanjutkan acara berjalan di koridor sekolah.

"ini tidak lucu Kwang, aku serius."Minwoo mulai kesal padaku. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius sekali.

"jawab pertanyaanku dulu, kenapa kau keluar dari kelas."tanyaku pada Minwoo.

"ternyata pelajaran Kim sonsengnim menjadi sangat membosankan jika tidak ada kau Kwang hehehe.." Minwoo menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau hari ini." Tanyanya lagi padaku.

"baiklah, akan aku jelaskan tapi tidak disini."ucapku sambil menarik tangan Minwoo menuju ke lapangan basket.

"hey kita mau kemana?"tanya Minwoo yang sepertinya tidak terima tangannya ku tarik.

"ke lapangan basket, disana akan aku jelaskan semua pertanyanmu." Kataku masih menarik tangan Minwoo. Bedanya sekarang Minwoo hanya diam saja. Mungkin sudah mengerti apa yang akan aku lakukan, karena aku tidak mau ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraanku dengan sahabat baikku ini.

Dilapangan Basket.

Author POV

Kwangmin mengambil bola basket yang berada di keranjang bola. Dia memasukkan bola ke ring basket berkali-kali, dia seakan tidak mempedulikan Minwoo yang penasaran dengan sikapnya hari ini. Minwoo mengerti apa yang dilakukan Kwangmin hanyalah untuk melepaskan penat pada dirinya. Jadi Minwoo membiarkan Kwangmin, dia hanya duduk di kursi penonton memperhatikan sahabatnya memasukkan bola ke ring basket, hingga akhirnya.

"kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai Youngmin."ucap Kwangmin yang masih terus memainkan bola basket di tangannya.

"Ne, aku tahu, bahkan sangat tahu. Lalu apa keluhanmu."tanya Minwoo pada Kwangmin.

"aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku itu saja cukup."ucap Kwangmin menghentikan aktifitasnya dan duduk di samping Minwoo.

"kenapa kau tak mengatakannya saja." Ucap Minwoo sambil sesekali menoleh pada Kwangmin.

"tidak semudah itu Woo. Aku terlalu takut jika dia tambah membenciku. Aku dekat denganmu saja dia benci setengah mati padaku. Apalagi kalau aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya."jelas Kwangmin. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan bermotif pikachu dari kantong celananya, disekanya keringat yang berada di pelipis dan lehernya.

"hmm bersabarlah Jo Kwangmin, aku yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan mengerti. Kau tahu aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Youngmin, jadi kau tak perlu takut aku merebutnya darimu. Sebenarnya aku menyukai seseorang." Kata Minwoo tersipuh malu.

"hey kau belum menceritakannya padaku. Cepat katakan siapa orangnya."tanya Kwangmin penasaran. Dimasukkan lagi sapu tangan tadi ke dalam kantongnya dan menghadap ke arah Minwoo.

"dia itu hmmm aku malu Kwang."Minwoo memegangi pipinya.

"sejak kapan kau jadi pemalu di hadapanku Woo."kata Kwangmin sambil mencolek pundak Minwoo.

"iya iya. Aku suka pada Donghyun hyung, dia itu tampan sekali. Makanya aku tadi mengajaknya pergi dan bukan menerima ajakan Youngmin."Minwoo masih memegang pipinya, takut jika rona merah dipipinya terlihat oleh Kwangmin.

"hahaha kau tahu, kau seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta, eh tapi memang kau sedang jatuh cinta kan hehe." Ucap Kwangmin sambil tersenyum pada Minwoo. Kwangmin dan Minwoo asyik bercerita tentang orang yang dicintai oleh mereka. Sementara itu.

Dikelas.

Youngmin POV

Aku melihat ke arah jendela, aku melihat dua orang yang sangat aku kenal berada di lapangan basket. Kwangmin dan Minwoo, sedang apa mereka di sana. Yang aku tahu tadi Kwangmin di suruh keluar oleh Kim sonsengnim, tapi Minwoo bukannya dia hanya izin ke toilet. Kenapa sekarang dia bersama Kwangmin. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan.

"Kim sonsengnim, boleh aku permisi ke toilet." Ucapku sambil mengacungkan tangan ke atas.

"silahkan." Jawab Kim sonsengnim menoleh padaku dan menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya.

Aku langsung keluar, berlari menghampiri Kwangmin dan Minwoo yang berada di lapangan basket. Ketika mereka sudah dekat aku langsung meninju wajah Kwangmin. Aku tidak peduli dia itu saudaraku sendiri, yang aku tahu aku benci dengannya saat ini.

Author POV

Youngmin berlari kearah Kwangmin dan Minwoo berada, tanpa pikir panjang langsung di hajarnya Kwangmin, meninju wajah Kwangmin yang masih duduk bersama Minwoo.

"apa yang kau lakukan Young." Tanya Minwoo yang terkejut dan langsung berdiri saat Youngmin meninju Kwangmin.

"aku hanya memberinya pelajaran Woo, dan kau apa yang kau lakukan dengannya di sini." Youngmin balik bertanya pada Minwoo.

"kau sudah gila Young, aku dan Kwangmin tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ucap minwoo sambil menunjuk ke arah kepala Youngmin. Sepertinya Youngmin tidak percaya pada ucapan Minwoo.

"jangan bohong Woo, apa kau dan si Br*ngs*k ini berpacaran?" tanya Youngmin menunjuk Kwangmin dengan tatapan membunuh.

"hey jaga ucapanmu, mengatai saudaramu sendiri dengan kata-kata hina seperti itu." Ucap Minwoo yang tidak terima sahabatnya dikatai br*ngs*k.

"kenapa Young, kenapa kau selalu membenciku, kenapa kau tak pernah memandangku sedikit saja. Apa aku terlalu hina untuk jadi saudaramu. Aku, aku ingin kita seperti dulu Young." Kata Kwangmin sambil menitikkan air mata, dia masih memgangi pipi yang di tinju oleh Youngmin tadi dan berdiri menatap Youngmin.

"aku tidak butuh saudara sepertimu. Aku benc.."

"aku tanya mengapa kau benci padaku Young, jawab pertanyaanku bodoh."kata Kwangmin yang geram melihat kakak kembarnya itu sehingga Youngmin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Ditinjunya wajah Youngmin.

"kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu Young, aku mencoba melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tak pernah mengeluh saat kau tak pernah mempedulikanku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Minwoo Young, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu young, cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Meski aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu young."jelas Kwangmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngmin yang terdiam mendengar ucapan saudaranya itu.

"kau dengar itu Young, dia itu mencintaimu, cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Dan asal kau tahu, aku telah mengetahui hal itu jauh sebelum kau mengetahuinya. Satu lagi, aku juga tidak pernah punya perasaan padamu atau pada Kwangmin. Aku hanya menyukai Donghyun hyung, ingat itu."jelas Minwoo sambil pergi meninggalkan Youngmin dan mengejar Kwangmin. Youngmin hanya terdiam.

TBC

**Chapter 4 selesai..Maaf pasti chapter ini jelek banget ya. Tetep review please. Yang udah review Jeongmal Gomawo. No bash OK. J Maaf juga keterlambatannya karena author sibuk dengan tugas-tugas author...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Janus (Chapter 5)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, dan Lee Jeong Min**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

"kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu Young, aku mencoba melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tak pernah mengeluh saat kau tak pernah mempedulikanku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Minwoo Young, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu young, cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Meski aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu young."jelas Kwangmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Youngmin yang terdiam mendengar ucapan saudaranya itu.

"kau dengar itu Young, dia itu mencintaimu, cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Dan asal kau tahu, aku telah mengetahui hal itu jauh sebelum kau mengetahuinya. Satu lagi, aku juga tidak pernah punya perasaan padamu atau pada Kwangmin. Aku hanya menyukai Donghyun hyung, ingat itu."jelas Minwoo sambil pergi meninggalkan Youngmin dan mengejar Kwangmin.

Chapter 5 Let's read...

Di lapangan Basket

Youngmin POV

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar dari mulut Kwangmin dan Minwoo tadi. Aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh disini. Kwangmin, apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi. Dia mencintaiku, bukankah aku saudaranya sendiri. Dan Minwoo, dia menyukai Donghyun hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku putuskan untuk berlari menuju atap sekolah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, ada perasaan tidak terima saat mengetahui Kwangmin mencintaiku juga saat Minwoo mengatakan dia menyukai Donghyun. Ada perasaan bersalah yang terbesit saat ini, apa aku seburuk itu pada Kwangmin. Aku mencoba menenangkan pikiranku untuk tetap berada di atap sekolah saat ini.

Sementara itu...

Kwangmin POV

Di koridor sekolah.

Aku mengatakan hal itu pada Youngmin, aku tidak percaya. Tapi apa nanti Youngmin tidak semakin benci padaku. Ah aku tidak peduli.

"Kwang...Kwangmin. Jo Kwangmin." Aku menoleh kebelakang ke belakang mencari sumber suara yang memenggilku barusan. Kutemukan Minwoo yang berlari mengejarku.

"ada apa Woo." Tanyaku pada Minwoo. Aku masih memegangi pipiku yang di tinju Youngmin tadi.

"kau baik-baik saja." Tanya Minwoo padaku, di perhatikannya wajahku yang agak lebam.

"hey, aku ini manusia yang paling kuat Woo. Aku baik-baik saja, tenanglah."ucapku menenangkan Minwoo.

"aku hanya khawatir padamu. Tapi jujur kau tadi terlihat sangat keren." Minwoo tersenyum padaku.

"keren, maksudmu?"aku pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"iya saat kau mengatakan perasaanmu pada Youngmin." Ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahuluiku.

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu. Eh sebentar lagi jam sekolah berakhir, bukannya kau ada janji dengan Donghyun hyung." Ucapku mengingatkan Minwoo.

"ah kau benar, aku akan menemuinya. Kau tidak apa-apa kan pulang sendirian.?"ucapnya sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"hahaha, kau terlihat seperti ibuku Woo, selalu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku akan latihan basket bersama Jeong min, kau bersenang-senanglah dengan Donghyun hyung." Kataku menyuruhnya pergi.

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu ne, bye"ucapnya seraya pergi meninggalkanku dengan sedikit berlari menjauhiku. Minwoo melambaikan tangannya, begitu juga denganku. Aku masih tersenyum memperhatikannya hingga dia tak terlihat lagi.

Aku berjalan sendiri untuk menemui Jeong min, namun aku melihat dia berlari ke arahku. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku seperti orang yang sudah lama tak pernah bertemu.

"Kwang, untung aku bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya padaku dengan nafas yang agak tersengal, lelah berlari.

"ada apa Jeong, aku baru saja akan menemuimu." Tanyaku pada Jeong Min

"Dua minggu lagi kita ada pertandingan basket."

"pertandingan basket?"ucapku heran.

"benar, ini pertandingan besar Kwang. Banyak team yang akan ikut." Jelasnya padaku.

"wah ayo kita ikut pertandingan itu. Pasti menyenangkan." Ucapku antusias.

"baiklah, ayo kita latihan." Ajaknya padaku. Kuambil tasku di kelas yang sudah sepi dan menuju ke lapangan basket

Di lapangan Basket.

Author POV

Kwangmin terburu-buru menuju ke lapangan basket, tidak lupa di mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam basket miliknya yang selalu dia bawa di dalam tasnya. Kwangmin sudah tidak melihat Youngmin di sana. Yang ada hanya Jeong min, Hyun Seong, Onew, Key, Minho, dan pelatih Park Jung Soo.

Pelatih Park menyuruh Team Kwangmin atau Team yang di beri nama Black Wolf untuk melakukan pemanasan. Mereka pun berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket dan kemudian berlatih memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Setelah itu terdengar bunyi pluit dari pelatih Park.

Priiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt...

Semua anggota Team Black Wolf berkumpul di hadapan pelatih Park.

"Kalian tahu, sebentar lagi kita akan mengikuti pertandingan Basket antar sekolah. Apa kalian siap mengikuti pertandingan itu." Tanya pelatih Park sambil mondar mandir memperhatikan anak asuhnya satu persatu.

"Siaapp Pelatih,"ujar Anggota team Black Wolf serentak.

""bagus, sekarang berlatihlah, jangan sampai ada yang mengganggu pertandingan kita. Mengerti..."

"mengerti Pelatih." Ucap anggota team Black Wolf sambil berlari menuju tempat masing-masing melanjutkan latihan mereka.

Sementara itu di atap sekolah.

Seorang namja bersurai pirang bermain dalam lamunannya, masih bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlatih dance mengingat teamnya akan mengikuti kompetisi Dance. Mungkin sekitar 10 hari lagi, dia harus berlatih lebih keras lagi agar tidak mengecewakan teamnya, yaitu Team White Fox. Bermacam-macam gerakan Youngmin lakukan, hal itu di maksudkan agar dia bertambah mahir dalam Dance. Kwangmin dan Youngmin sama-sama berlatih di waktu yang sama hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda.

Tanpa terasa matahari telah terbenam meninggalkan warna jingga di langit. Saatnya bagi Kwangmin dan youngmin untuk pulang. Kwangmin bersiap-siap memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas berwarna hitam miliknya. Sedangkan Youngmin dia berjalan menuju ke kelas, mengingat tasnya tadi masih berada di kelas. Di ambilnya tas berwarna kuning miliknya dan kemudian dia berjalan berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Namun langkahnya berhenti saat dia bertemu dengan Kwangmin di gerbang sekolah.

"Kwang/Young."ucap mereka bersamaan. Kemudian Youngmin hanya membuang muka dan terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Kwangmin yang juga berjalan di belakangnya. Tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Baik Youngmin maupun Kwangmin tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Hening, hingga tiba-tiba Youngmin menoleh ke belakang melihat Kwangmin dengan tajam.

"Kau, jangan mengikutiku terus."Youngmin menatap Kwangmin tajam.

"tapi kita kan searah Young."ucap Kwangmin sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Bukankah masih ada jalan lain, jadi jangan mengikutiku. Arraso!" Youngmin membentak Kwangmin

"tapi.." belum sempat Kwangmin melanjutkan kata-katanya Youngmin sudah berbicara kembali.

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, awas saja kalau kau masih mengikutiku."ucap Youngmin lalu kembali berjalan bermaksud ingin menyeberang jalan. Kwangmin hanya bisa diam.

Saat Youngmin ingin menyeberang sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampiri Youngmin, sedangkan Youngmin hanya terdiam melihat mobil melaju kencang ke arahnya, tubuhnya terasa kaku tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat. Kwangmin terkejut melihat mobil tersebut hampir menabrak Youngmin.

"Young awas!" teriak Kwangmin sambil mendorong tubuh Youngmin ke arah sisi jalan yang tidak memungkinkan Youngmin untuk tertabrak. Benar Youngmin berhasil di selamatkan, namun tidak bagi Kwangmin. Dia rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan Youngmin.

Youngmin terbelalak melihat tubuh Kwangmin tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang bercucuran di tubuhnya. Youngmin menghampiri tubuh Kwangmin yang tergeletak di tengah jalan dan mengangkat kepala Kwangmin ke pangkuannya. Tidak peduli kepala Kwangmin bercucuran darah segar. Youngmin tetap melakukan hal itu.

"Kwang, sadarlah Kwang, jangan begini Kwang, bertahanlah Kwang aku mohon." Teriak Youngmin panik. Sadar atau tidak, saat ini Youngmin menangis. Di pukul-pukulnya pipi Kwangmin, berharap Kwangmin membuka mata. Tapi tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan Youngmin, Kwangmin tidak juga membuka mata. Segera di ambilnya ponsel di saku celananya di tekannya nomor rumah sakit.

"yoebseyo, rumah sakit, tolong kirim ambulance sekarang juga. Adikku...adikku kecelakaan!"teriak Youngmin pada petugas rumah sakit. Terdengar samar-samar suara di seberang sana.

"Baiklah dimana keberadaan anda sekarang?"

"cepat kirim ambulancenya. Aku..aku ada di dekat jalur dua seoul high school. Cepat tolong adikku!"teriak Youngmin lagi kemudian ditutupnya ponsel tersebut dan dimasukkan dalam saku celananya.

Tidak sabar menunggu Ambulance, Youngmin berusaha menggendong Kwangmin. Tak peduli seberapa berat tubuh Kwangmin, tetap saja Youngmin menggendongnya.

Youngmin POV

"Kwang, bertahanlah sedikit aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Bertahanlah sebentar, aku mohon."ucapku sambil menggendong tubuh Kwangmin. Tidak ku pedulikan seberapa berat tubuhnya dan juga tidak ku pedulikan darah yang terus keluar dari kepalanya membasahi pundakku.

Hampir 10 menit aku berjalan sambil mengendongnya, aku tidak lagi merasakan lelah. Kulihat rumah sakit sudah dekat. Aku sedikit berlari, sesampainya di pintu rumah sakit aku berteriak pada petugas rumah sakit.

"seseorang tolong adikku." Hal itu membuat para perawat di rumah sakit panik. Segera di letakkan tubuh Kwangmin di ranjang rumah sakit(?)untuk di bawa ke ruang ICU. Semua perawat dan para dokter berlarian menuju keruang ICU. Youngmin sendiri ikut mengiringi Kwangmin menuju ke ruang ICU.

"maaf, silahkan menunggu di luar" ujar seorang perawat pada Youngmin seraya menutup pintu ruang ICU.

Youngmin hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU. Dia panik, dia hanya berharap Kwangmin baik-baik saja. Baju Youngmin sekarang penuh dengan bercak darah Kwangmin. Tangisnya tak berhenti sejak tadi, dia benar-benar takut saat ini.

Di ambilnya lagi ponsel yang ada di saku celananya tadi, ingin sekali dia menghubungi orang tuanya. Tapi tidak mungkin, sekarang orang tuanya berada di amerika menjalankan bisnis yang ada disana. Lalu di tekannya nomor Minwoo.

"Yeobseyo, Minwoo. Tolong aku, Kwangmin.."ucap Youngmin terputus oleh isakannya.

"jebal, kemarilah. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Kwangmin Woo, aku mahon datanglah cepat."ucapnya lagi. Lalu ditutupnya telpon itu.

Di rumah Minwoo

Minwoo POV

Drrrrtttt

Handphoneku berbunyi, kulihat id si penelpon, ternyata Youngmin. Mau apa dia menelponku malam-malam begini.

"Yeobseyo, ada apa Young?" tanyaku dengan sedikit ketus padanya.

"Yeobseyo, Minwoo. Tolong aku, Kwangmin.." ucapnhya terputus-putus. Tunggu apa maksudnya dengan menyebut nama Kwangmin.

"Young Kwangmin kenapa?"tanyaku panik.

""jebal, kemarilah. Aku berada di rumah sakit. Kwangmin Woo, aku mahon datanglah cepat."ucap Youngmin diseberang sana.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menuju ke rumah sakit. Aku panik, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Kwangmin. Kebetulan saat aku keluar dari rumah sebuah taksi datang, langsung saja ku stop taksi tersebut. Di sepanjang jalan aku sangat ketakutan, ya Tuhan semoga Kwangmin baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku langsung berlari menuju tempat Youngmin berada. Aku agak kesulitan mencari ruang ICU tempat Kwangmin dtangani. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian kulihat seseorang yang ku kenal, ya itu dia Youngmin. Ku hampiri namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang ICU.

"Young."panggilku pada Youngmin. Dia menghampiriku, di peluknya tubuhku. Tangisnya tidak berhenti, entah sejak kapan dia menangis. Airmatanya membanjiri pipnya.

"Woo, aku takut, sungguh aku takut sekali Woo." Ujarnya masih terus memelukku sambil menangis.

"Young, jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Kwangmin."ucapku sambil menenangkan Youngmin.

"ini semua salahku Woo, gara-gara aku dia kecelakaan." Ucap Youngmin sambil melapaskan pelukannya. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngmin.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kwangmin, Young. Jelaskan padaku."

"tadi waktu aku ingin menyeberang jalan tiba-tiba ada mobil yang melaju kencang. Dia mencoba menyelamatkanku dan mengorbankkan dirinya Woo. Ini salahku, Woo. Seharusnya aku yang terbaring di sana Woo. Hiks" ucap Youngmin menjelaskan kronologi kecelakaan itu padaku. Aku hanya bisa menenangkannya, berusaha agar Youngmin berhenti menangis.

Author POV

Cklekk

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, para perawat membawa Kwangmin yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit ke sebuah ruangan. Youngmin ingin mengikutinya, tapi ditahan oleh seorang dokter yang berbicara dengan nada serius.

"siapa disini keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter yang melepaskan sebuah masker yang tertempel di wajahnya.

"saya dok, saya kakak kembarnya."ucap Youngmin pada dokter tersebut.

"mari ikut dengan saya, ada beberapa hal yang perlu anda ketahui."ujar sang dokter berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang diikuti oleh Youngmin di belakangnya.

Di sinilah sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan sebuah meja dan 3 buah kursi yang terletak di tengah ruangan. 1 kursi berada di depan meja, disanalah duduk dokter yang menangani Kwangmin. Lalu 2 kursi di belakang meja yang slah satu kursinya diduduki oleh Youngmin saat ini.

"bagaimana keadaan adik saya Dok.?"tanya Youngmin dengan cepat, sperti tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari dokter.

"adik anda mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dibagian kepala, sehingga terjadi pendarahan diotaknya. Hal itu membuat adik anda koma, kami sendiri tidak tahu kapan Kwangmin akan sadarkan diri. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar selama dia koma."ucap dokter tersebut dengan penuh hati-hati.

"apa dok,koma?

**TBC**

**Chapter 5 selesai, RnR please. Author gak tau kenapa dichapter ini jadi kayak gini, jelek banget. Walaupun jelek tetep ya review, soalnya ini penting banget buat Author. Dan buat yang udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya, Author ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Jeongmal Gomawo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Janus (Chapter 6)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, Lee Jeong Min dan Kim Donghyun**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

"bagaimana keadaan adik saya Dok.?"tanya Youngmin dengan cepat, sperti tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari dokter.

"adik anda mengalami benturan yang sangat keras dibagian kepala, sehingga terjadi pendarahan diotaknya. Hal itu membuat adik anda koma, kami sendiri tidak tahu kapan Kwangmin akan sadarkan diri. Tapi dia masih bisa mendengar selama dia koma"ucap dokter tersebut dengan penuh hati-hati.

"apa dok,koma?

Chapter 6 Let's Go...

Author POV

Youngmin berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Tangisnya kembali pecah, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Bagaimana jika orang tuanya tahu, pasti orang tuanya kecewa karena Youngmin tidak bisa menjaga Kwangmin dengan baik.

Minwoo yang melihat Youngmin segera menghampiri Youngmin. Youngmin kembali memeluk Minwoo, tangisnya tidak berhenti. Minwoo benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Young, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi, katakan padaku." Ucap Minwoo sambil mengelus punggung Youngmin.

"hiks, Woo, Kwangmin.. dia, dia koma Woo."

Minwoo terkejut mendengar ucapan Youngmin, tanpa sadar airmata Minwoo menetes di pipinya. Dia terkejut sekaligus terpukul mendengar sahabat baiknya terbaring tak berdaya saat ini. Koma, satu kata itu membuat Minwoo dan Youngmin begitu terluka.

Saat ini Youngmin dan Minwoo berada di sebuah ruangan tempat Kwangmin terbaring lemah dan tak berdaya. Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 WKS, Minwoo pergi membelikan Youngmin makanan dan minuman hangat. Sedangkan youngmin masih berada di dekat Kwangmin. Digenggamnya tangan Kwangmin, tak henti-hentinya Youngmin menangisi Kwangmin.

"Kwang, bangunlah. Aku mohon Kwang. Bukankah katamu kau mencintaiku, menyayangiku. Kenapa kau tega membiarkan orang yang kau sayangi ini sendirian." Youngmin berbicara seolah-olah dia akan di tinggal Kwangmin untuk selamanya. Minwoo yang sudah kembali merasa miris melihat keadaan dua sahabatnya ini.

"Young, sebaiknya kau pulang terlebih dahulu untuk berganti pakaian." Ucap minwoo pada Youngmin yang masih menggenggam tangan Kwangmin.

"tapi siapa yang akan menjaga Kwangmin." Ucap Youngmin tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya pada Kwangmin.

"kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga dia untukmu." Minwoo tersenyum pada Youngmin.

"baiklah, tolong jaga dia sebentar saja, aku akan segera kembali kesini." Ucap Youngmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin dan Minwoo.

Di rumah

Youngmin POV

Aku cepat-cepat mengambil beberapa pakaianku yang berada di lemari kamarku dan memasukkannya kedalam tasku. Aku sangat tergesah-gesah saat ini. Kuambil handuk berwarna biru di dekat pintu kamarku, aku langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi. Kuguyur tubuhku dengan air hangat, rasanya segar sekali mengingat tubuhku tadi penuh dengan keringat. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan aktivitas mandiku. Aku segera berpakaian, ku ambil tas berisi pakaian tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah benda yang berada di atas meja belajar Kwangmin. Ku dekati benda itu, ku lihat sebuah tulisan di sampul berwarna kuning yang bergambar Pikachu. "Kwangmin's Diary". Aku tertawa membaca tulisan itu. Kwangmin menulis diary, dia kan namja. Kumasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasku dan segera pergi menuju kerumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit

Author POV

Minwoo masih berada di rumah sakit. Dia terus menjaga Kwangmin, sahabatnya yang selama ini selalu berada di sampingnya. Di genggamnya tangan Kwangmin, di ajaknya Kwangmin berbicara. Dia tahu Kwangmin masih bisa mendengarnya berbicara.

"hey Kwang, kenapa kau masih saja menutup matamu. Kau tidak mau berbicara padaku, biasanya kau selalu bercerita tentang Youngmin kan. Ayo sekarang berceritalah kepadaku. Kau jahat Kwang, jahat sekali. Ayo buka lah matamu Kwang, kita akan pergi ke taman bermain. Bukankah kau senang naik bianglala. Ayo Kwang bukalah matamu, jangan buat aku bersedih seperti ini." Ucap Minwoo sambil menangis. Dia tidak tahan melihat sahabat baiknya terbaring lemah seperti itu.

Sementara itu Youngmin yang berada di depan pintu ruangan hanya diam terpaku. Dia mendengar semua pembicaraan Minwoo dengan Kwangmin. Tentu saja Youngmin kembali menangis. Dia tidak tahu kalau selama ini Kwangmin selalu bercerita tentang dirinya pada Minwoo. Di bukanya pintu ruangan itu, di letakkannya tas kuning yang berisi pakaian di atas sofa di samping tempat tidur Kwangmin. Dilihatnya Minwoo yang masih menangis.

"Woo, kau boleh pulang sekarang, bukankah besok kau harus ke sekolah. Biar aku yang menjaga Kwangmin malam ini." Ucap Youngmin pada Minwoo, di ikuti oleh anggukan dari Minwoo.

"baiklah aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu, besok setelah jam sekolah aku akan kembali kesini. Kau jangan lupa makan, aku sudah membelikan beberapa roti dan minuman untukmu." Minwoo menunjuk makanan yang dia letakkan di lemari rumah sakit.

"Gomawo Woo."hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu Youngmin ucapkan pada Minwoo. Minwoo hanya tersenyum, Kemudian Minwoo pergi meninggalkan dua saudara kembar itu berada dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

Youngmin mengambil tas kuningnya dan membukanya, dicarinya buku kuning bersampul pikachu milik Kwangmin. Dibukanya buku itu dengan penuh hati-hati.

Youngmin POV

Kuambil buku milik Kwangmin yang ku temukan di atas meja belajar tadi sewaktu aku pulang kerumah. Kubuka lembar pertama.

_10 oktober 2012_

_Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, aku merasa berdebar saat berada di dekatnya, saat dia menatapku aku jadi salah tingkah. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakan ini cinta, tidak mungkin aku menyukai saudaraku sendiri. Ya, Youngmin adalah saudaraku sendiri. Ini tidak boleh terjadi Kwangmin._

Aku tersenyum membaca tulisan di halaman pertama itu. Kulanjutkan dengan membuka tulisan di halaman kedua, kubaca lagi tulisan Kwangmin itu.

_15 oktober 2012_

_Sepertinya ini benar-benar cinta, aku terus merasakan hal itu. Aku merasa jantungku seperti mau copot saat berada di dekat Youngmin. Aku sering sekali memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia sangat cool saat menari. Aku jadi tambah suka. Apalagi saat dia mulai berkeringat, hmmmm benar-benar cool._

_26 oktober 2012_

_Haaaa, sudah lama aku tidak menulis. Aku ingin menceritakan satu hal diary. Aku merasa sedih saat ini, aku jarang sekali berbicara padanya sekarang. Dia juga sepertinya menghindariku terus. Saat jam sekolah, dia lebih banyak menyendiri di atap sekolah. Saat di rumah aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya, mungkinkah dia sibuk dengan ekskul dancenya sehingga dia tidak lagi mempedulikanku. Aku kan ingin diperhatikan juga. Youngmin kapan kau akan memperhatikanku?_

_30 oktober 2012_

_Semakin hari aku dan dia semakin jauh, kami hanya bertemu saat jam sekolah saja. Saat berangkat kesekolah dia selalu bersama donghyun hyung, sedangkan saat pulang sekolah aku dan dia sibuk dengan ekskul kami masing-masing. Saat malam hari aku tidak pernah menemukannya di rumah. Dia selalu pulang larut malam, sekarang saja sudah pukul 11.00 tapi dia belum pulang. Youngmin, aku rindu saat-saat bersamamu. Bogoshipo Youngmin-ah..._

_8 desember 2012_

_Malam ini dia pulang terlambat lagi, aku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku tadi melihat komik favoritnya sudah terbit, aku akan mengajaknya membeli komik itu. Semoga saja dia mau menerima ajakanku. Youngmin terimalah niat baikku Ne._

_15 desember 2012_

_Aku tadi membelikannya sebuah novel kisah cinta dan komik favoritnya. Aku kira dia akan menyukainya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia menolaknya, dia malah menyuruhku menjauhi Minwoo. Oh Tuhan, sungguh sakit sekali dadaku, saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Minwoo. Dia kejam sekali, bukankah selama ini aku yang selalu memperhatikannya, selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun di matanya aku selalu salah. Kenapa harus Minwoo yang dia sukai, kenapa bukan aku? Salahkah aku bila aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri. Youngmin aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal Sarangheyo..._

Ku tutup buku itu, aku menangisi kebodohanku. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini Kwangmin mencintaiku, selalu memperhatikanku, selalu menyayangiku. Bodoh sekali aku ini. Mianhae Kwangmin, aku selama ini buta. Aku terlalu bodoh. Maafkan aku Kwangmin. Aku sekarang baru sadar bahwa aku merasa bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai orang yang sedang terbaring lemah dihadapanku ini.

Keesokan harinya

Di sekolah

Author POV

Minwoo berjalan dengan malas saat memasuki kelasnya. Diliriknya bangku milik Kwangmin dan Youngmin, biasanya mereka berdua selalu duduk disana. Sekarang Kwangmin terbaring di rumah sakit, dia sedang koma. Sedangkan Youngmin, dia menemani Kwangmin di sana. Tiba-tiba terlihat Donghyun masuk kedalam kelas Minwoo.

"hey Woo, ada apa pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah melamun begitu. Ceritakan padaku."ucap Donghyun sambil duduk di samping Minwoo.

"Hyung, Kwangmin, dia kecelakaan dan sekarang dia mengalami koma." Ucap Minwoo hampir menangis.

"astaga, kecelakaan. Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, kapan dia kecelakaan."donghyun panik.

"tadi malam, waktu dia pulang dari latihan basket. Sekarang Youngmin berada di rumah sakit menemani Kwangmin. Aku benar-benar sedih Hyung, dia itu sahabat terbaikku." Minwoo menangis

"sudah jangan menangis, nanti pulang dari sekolah kita ke rumah sakit. Jangan bersedih, kita doakan supaya Kwangmin cepat sembuh ne."Donghyun menenangkan Minwoo yang masih menangis.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Jeongmin datang mencari Kwangmin.

"Woo, kau tahu dimana Kwangmin, aku ingin membicarakan pertandingan basket padanya."kata Jeongmin melihat seisi kelas berharap menemukan orang yang dicarinya.

"Jeongmin, mianhae Kwangmin tidak ada disini."ucap Minwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"lalu dimana dia sekarang."tanya Jeongmin lagi

"dia..dia ada di rumah sakit. Dia sedang koma karena kecelakaan kemarin."Minwoo kembali menangis.

"apa, koma? Aku tidak percaya, padahal kemarin siang dia masih sehat-sehat saja. Nanti setelah jam sekolah aku akan ke rumah sakit." Ucap Jeongmin yang masih berdiri di depan Minwoo.

" nanti kita pergi bersama-sama ne. Dan Woo, jangan sedih lagi, aku tidak suka melihat kau bersedih."ucap Donghyun seraya pergi dari kelas Minwoo. Minwoo hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Donghyun dan Jeongmin.

Di rumah sakit.

Youngmin POV

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang membosankan, biasanya aku selalu di kesalkan dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu hiperaktif yang terkadang terlihat aneh dimataku.. Tapi sekarang, dia terbaring disini. Tadi perawat membersihkan tubuh Kwangmin dengan mengelapnya dan tadi juga dokter menyuntikan beberapa obat yang aku tidak tahu obat apa itu. Aku berharap Kwangmin cepat sadar, agar aku bisa melihat tingkahnya yang aneh itu lagi.

"hey Kwang, ini sudah siang. Bangunlah, apa kau tidak bosan tidur terus, ayo lakukan gerakan aneh itu lagi, ternyata sekarang aku merindukan sikap hiperaktifmu itu. Kwang Kau tahu, aku rasa sekarang aku mulai menyukaimu, aku mulai mencintaimu. Hahaha aku tahu, kau pasti tertawa sekarang ini, kau pasti menertawai tingkah bodohku ini. Bangunlah Kwang, kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan mencium bibirmu." Aku terdiam menagamati lekuk wajahnya. Manis sekali, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

"jadi kau tidak mau bangun, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menciummu sekarang" kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Ku tempelkan sebentar kemudian ku lepaskan lagi ciumanku. Dia tetap tak mau bangun, padahal aku berharap dia akan terbangun dengan ciumanku. Bukankah di cerita sleeping beauty sang putri akan terbangun saat pangeran tampan menciumnya.

"Kwang, apa kau marah padaku, hingga kau menghukumku begini. Kau tega sekali Kwang. Cepatlah bangun Kwang, aku janji akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku Kwang."

Aku menangis lagi, entah kenapa aku cengeng sekali sekarang, Kwang aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah aku mohon. Aku janji tidak akan jahat lagi padamu. Maafkan aku Kwang.

**TBC**

**Chapter 6 selesai. RnR please. Kalau dibandingkan dengan chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini hancur banget. Walaupun jelek tetep ya review, soalnya ini penting banget buat Author. Dan buat yang udah Review di Chapter sebelumnya, Author ucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih. Jeongmal Gomawo... muuuaaaccchh *dilempar sandal jepit***


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Janus (Chapter 7)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, Lee Jeong Min, Hyun Seong, Kim Donghyun dan lain-lain yang mendukung jalannya FF nie.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

"jadi kau tidak mau bangun, baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menciummu sekarang" kudekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya. Ku tempelkan sebentar kemudian ku lepaskan lagi ciumanku. Dia tetap tak mau bangun, padahal aku berharap dia akan terbangun dengan ciumanku. Bukankah di cerita sleeping beauty sang putri akan terbangun saat pangeran tampan menciumnya.

"Kwang, apa kau marah padaku, hingga kau menghukumku begini. Kau tega sekali Kwang. Cepatlah bangun Kwang, aku janji akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku Kwang."

Aku menangis lagi, entah kenapa aku cengeng sekali sekarang, Kwang aku mencintaimu. Bangunlah aku mohon. Aku janji tidak akan jahat lagi padamu. Maafkan aku Kwang.

Chapter 7

Di rumah sakit

Author POV

Minwoo, Donghyun, Hyunseong dan Jeongmin telah sampai di rumah sakit, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah sakit setelah jam sekolah berakhir. Mereka segera mencari kamar tempat Kwangmin dirawat. Diketuknya pintu ruangan itu, Youngmin yang mendengar pintu ruangan tempat dia dan Kwangmin berada saat ini langsung membuka pintu itu. Terlihat jelas senyum dari wajah Youngmin melihat sahabatnya datang menjenguk Kwangmin.

"Ah Donghyun hyung, Minwoo, Jeongmin, Hyun Seong, kalian datang kesini." Ucap Youngmin pada Donghyun, Minwoo, Jeongmin, dan Hyun Seong.

"kami ke sini untuk melihat keadaan Kwangmin." Ucap Donghyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Kwangmin.

"ayo masuk dulu, kalian pasti lelah."ajak Youngmin pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"bagaimana keadaannya Young, kami mengkhawatirkannya." Ucap Minwoo pada Youngmin sambil meletakkan buah-buahan dan beberapa makanan serta minuman di lemari pendingin di ruangan itu.

"masih sama seperti tadi malam Woo, dia belum sadar." Youngmin menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"kau sendiri bagaimana Young?"tanya Hyung Seong yang duduk di samping Donghyun.

"aku baik-baik saja, bagiku sekarang ini tidak peduli bagaimana keadaanku, yang terpenting bagiku adalah Kwangmin."uacap Youngmin sambil melihat ke arah Kwangmin yang masih terbaring lemah dan tertidur entah sampai kapan.

"errggghhh Young, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu, ini mengenai pertandingan basket team kami. Black Wolf, kau tahu kan bahwa Kwangmin itu Kapten team basket kami."Jeongmin ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"lalu kenapa Jeong?"tanya Youngmin yang melihat keraguan dari wajah Jeongmin.

"aku mau minta tolong padamu Young untuk menggantikan Kwangmin menjadi kapten team Black Wolf."ucap Jeongmin pada Youngmin.

"Tapi Jeong, bukankah Youngmin juga akan mengikuti kompetisi Dance, team kami White Fox juga dipimpin oleh Youngmin, jadi tidak mungkin Youngmin mengikuti pertandingan Basket kalian." Ucap Donghyun pada Jeongmin..

"Ah, jadi kapan pertandingan basket itu?"tanya Youngmin mengejutkan Jeongmin dan Donghyun. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku pasti bisa memenangkan dua pertandingan itu, ini semua aku lakukan untuk Kwangmin. Karena selama ini aku sudah berbuat jahat kepadanya, aku ingin membalas semua perlakuanku padanya Hyung." Ucap Youngmin lagi, dia berusaha meyakinkan Donghyun.

"wah, bagus berarti Team Kwangmin tetap punya Kapten, tapi Young bukankah kau tidak bisa bermain basket." Ucap Minwoo yang telah menyelesaikan aktivitas menyusun makanan di lemari pendingin dan sekarang telah duduk di samping Youngmin.

"bukankah ada Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong yang nanti akan mengajariku. Benar kan Jeong, Hyun Seong."ucap Youngmin menunjuk pada Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong. Yang di tunjuk hanya diam saja masih kaget dengan pernyataan Youngmin.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kita bagi jadwal untuk latihanmu Young, pagi kau ke sekolah, setiap jam istirahat kita berlatih di atap sekolah lalu siang nya setelah jam sekolah berakhir kau latihan dengan Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong dan pukul 18.00 kita latihan selama satu jam, jadi pukul 19.00 kau baru bisa kembali menjaga Kwangmin. Karena kau belum menguasai basket maka untuk latihan basket kita perbanyak waktunya, dan karena kita sudah sering latihan Dance, maka kita hanya memperhalus gerakan kita agar tidak ada cacat dari gerakan kita, mengerti Young." Ucap Donghyun panjang lebar kepada Youngmin.

"mengerti Hyung, kau tenang saja aku pasti bisa. Mulai besok kita latihan, dan kau Minwoo aku mohon selama aku aku latihan kau jaga Kwangmin hanya saat jam pulang sekolah sampai aku menyelesaikan latihanku. Bisa kan Woo."Youngmin kini melihat ke arah Minwoo.

"kau bisa mengandalkanku Young."ucap Minwoo sambil tersenyum pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hari semakin gelap, matahari telah meninggalkan peraduannya dan di gantikan oleh cahaya bulan, Donghyun, Minwoo, Hyun Seong dan Jeongmin berpamitan kepada Youngmin untuk pulang. Youngmin kembali duduk di dekat Kwangmin, di genggamnya tangan Kwangmin. Dikecupnya tangan Kwangmin, diperhatikannya wajah Kwangmin.

Youngmin POV

Kugenggam tangan Kwangmin, ku kecup sebentar tangan halusnya itu, ku perhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Kwang, aku sudah memperhatikanmu sekarang, sama seperti saat kau memperhatikanku. Kau tadi pasti mendengar Kwang, aku akan menggantikanmu bermain Basket. Apa kau tidak keberatan Kwang jika aku menggantikanmu, kalau kau diam berarti kau tidak keberatan hehehe" aku bermonolog ria tanpa mempedulikan Kwangmin mendengarku atau tidak.

"Kwang, cepatlah bangun dan temani aku ke taman bermain, temani aku mencari siput, dan temani aku melewati hari-hariku. Aku mencintaimu Kwang, aku tahu ini terlambat buatku, tapi aku yakin kau masih memiliki rasa itu. Jadi bangunlah Kwang." aku menangis lagi, kulihat Kwangmin juga mengeluarkan air mata. Aku terkejut segera ku panggil dokter.

Dokter masih sibuk memeriksa Kwangmin, aku berharap ini adalah tanda-tanda kesadaran Kwangmin, semoga dia cepat sadarkan diri.

"ini tanda yang bagus, sering-seringlah mengajak dia berbicara. Dia bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi karena batang otaknya yang mengendalikan kesadarannya terganggu maka dia masih belum sadarkan diri." ucap dokter padaku setelah memeriksa keadaan Kwangmin. Aku tersenyum, aku tahu ini merupakan awal yang baik bagi Kwangmin, dia pasti akan segera pulih kembali.

Keesokan harinya..

Di sekolah.

Author POV

Youngmin berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah, hari ini dia masuk sekolah. Sedangkan Kwangmin, dia berada di rumah sakit sendiri. Youngmin yakin pihak rumah sakit akan menjaga Kwangmin dengan baik.

"Young,,Youngmin." Panggil seseorang pada Youngmin.

Youngmin mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Di lihatnya Donghyun yang berada di belakangnya.

" hai Hyung." Ucap Kwangmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"kau siap hari ini Young, seminggu ini akan jadi hari terberat buatmu, arraso."kata Donghyun pada Youngmin sambil memegang pundak Youngmin.

"Arra Hyung, aku sudah siap." Youngmin berjalan ke arah kelas diikuti oleh Donghyun.

" baiklah, aku akan ke kelas dulu, nanti jam istirahat kau langsung ke atap sekolah." Ucap donghyun seraya meninggalkan Youngmin yang sudah berada di depan kelasnya.

Youngmin membuka pintu kelasnya, Minwoo yang melihat Youngmin datang menyambutnya dengan senyuman. Beberapa siswa di kelas itu pun menyambutnya dan mengucapkan turut bersedih atas kejadian yang menimpah Kwangmin. Dilihatnya bangku Kwangmin yang kosong, dia mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku itu.

"hey, kau duduk di bangku Kwangmin, Young." Ucap Minwoo yang melihat bangku sahabatnya diduduki oleh Youngmin.

"apa tidak boleh, aku hanya ingin merasakan Kwangmin hadir di sini. Kau tahu Woo, aku mulai mencintainya sekarang ini, dia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi aku, aku yang selalu membencinya. Kau tahu aku ingin menebus semua perbuatanku itu. Aku ingin membuat dia bahagia Woo." Ujar Youngmin sambil memperhatikan meja tempat Kwangmin menghabiskan waktu belajarnya di sekolah.

"hahaha, akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga. Aku senang kau sekarang sudah mencintainya, tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa dulu kau mengejarku, apa kau benar menyukaiku.?"tanya Minwoo mengingatkan Youngmin saat dirinya dulu di sukai oleh Youngmin.

"hmm, mungkin aku sedikit menyukaimu, aku iri melihat kedekatan kalian, mungkin juga ada rasa cemburu saat kau bersama Kwangmin. Tapi sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya mencemburui kau yang selalu bersama Kwangmin." Jelas Youngmin pada Minwoo yang duduk disebelahnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, saatnya pelajaran dimulai. Park sonsengnim memulai pelajaran matematika. Setelah memberikan beberapa penjelasan tentang Logaritma, akhirnya tiba saatnya Park Sonsengnim memberikan soal-soal kepada siswa-siswa di kelas itu. Youngmin dan Minwoo dengan teliti mengerjakan soal-soal yang di berikan Park Sonsengnim.

Bel kembali berbunyi, kini saatnya jam istirahat, para siswa keluar dari kelasnya, ada yang ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, dan ada yang sekedar bermain-main di sekitar taman di sekolah tersebut. Tapi tidak untuk Donghyun, Youngmin, Minwoo, Jeongmin, dan Hyun Seong. Mereka sudah berada di atap sekolah, Donghyun dan Youngmin berlatih Dance yang akan mereka bawakan saat Kompetisi nanti, sedangkan Minwoo, Jeongmin, dan Hyun Seong hanya melihat latihan mereka. Di atap sekolah juga ada Kibum dan Taemin yang termasuk dalam Team Dance White Fox.

Youngmin, Donghyun, Key dan Taemin menari dengan gerakan yang sangat energic, di mulai dari gerakan Popping, lalu ditambah dengan gerakan gerakan lain yang selalu dipelajari oleh Team White Fox. Hampir 15 menit mereka berlatih, hingga jam istirahat berakhir, kini saatnya mereka kembali kekelas untuk malanjutkan pelajaran dan nanti pada saat jam istirahat mereka berlatih lagi.

Ketika jam sekolah berakhir, Youngmin yang di temani oleh Donghyun, Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong kini berada di lapangan basket, sedangkan Minwoo berada di rumah sakit untuk menjaga Kwangmin. Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong mengajari Youngmin cara Men-Drible bola, Teknik Dasar Passing, shooting dan teknik-teknik lain. Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong sangat senang karena Youngmin sangat cepat mempelajari teknik basket. Begitu juga dengan Donghyun, dia sangat bangga pada Youngmin yang rela membagi waktunya untuk team Kwangmin. Pukul 18.00 Youngmin melanjutkan latihan Dance bersama team White Fox.

Matahari sudah terbenam, waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 WKS. Youngmin kembali ke rumah sakit, tubuhnya berkeringat. Sesampainya di rumah sakit di temuinya Minwoo yang sejak pulang sekolah menemani Kwangmin yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

" hey Woo, terima kasih sudah menjaga Kwangmin, sekarang kau bisa pulang." Ucap Youngmin setibanya di kamar Kwangmin.

"ah, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu Young, kau berkeringat, biar aku menjaga Kwangmin saat kau mandi." Ucap Minwoo menyuruh Youngmin mandi.

"tidak apa-apa Woo, nanti aku bisa mandi di kamar mandi rumah sakit. Kau boleh pulang Woo." Ujar Youngmin sambil meletakkan tasnya di sofa rumah sakit.

"baiklah, aku akan pulang, jika kau membutuhkanku kau bisa menelponku nanti."ujar Minwoo seraya berjalan meninggalkan Youngmin.

"Woo, gomawo, jeongmal gomawoyo. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"tenang saja Young, kita kan bersahabat, aku pulang dulu ne." Minwoo meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Youngmin segera membersihkan dirinya, setelah itu di carinya beberapa makanan di lemari pendingin. Diambilnya roti dan jus jeruk, di lahapnya semua yang diambilnya tadi. Kemudian dia duduk di dekat ranjang Kwangmin, seperti biasa dia mengajak saudara kembarnya itu berbicara.

"hey Kwang, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"tanya Youngmin pada Kwangmin meski dia tahu bahwa Kwangmin tidak mungkin merespon ucapannya.

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku latihan basket dan latihan Dance, karena aku jenius aku mendapat pujian dari Hyun Seong dan Jeongmin saat berlatih Basket tadi. Kwang, cepatlah sadar, aku merindukanmu. Jeongmal Bogoshipo Kwang." Ucap Youngmin lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Kwangmin.

Youngmin POV

Aku masih saja berharap Kwangmin kembali bangun dan menemani aku disini. Jujur saat ini aku benar-benar mencintainya. Kapan kau sadar Kwang, aku benar-benar merindukanmu yang dulu.

Hampir seminggu aku berlatih basket dan dance, aku sudah bisa semua teknik basket. Aku juga menang ketika aku melawan Jeongmin bermain basket 1 lawan 1. Sudah seminggu juga Kwangmin di rumah sakit, masih dengan keadaan yang sama. Sebentar lagi tiba waktunya aku akan bertanding basket dan berkompetisi dance, bukan, tepatnya satu hari lagi. Sungguh aku siap dengan 2 pertandingan itu, tapi ada satu masalah untukku. Pertandingan basket dimulai pukul 16.00 sedangkan kompetisi basket dimulai pukul 18.30 di hari yang sama. Apa aku bisa sampai di kompetisi dance tepat waktu. Apapun yang terjadi aku yakin aku pasti menang, semua ini demi Kwangmin.

Seperti biasa setelah pulang dari latihan aku ke rumah sakit untuk menemani orang yang sangat kucintai ini. Entah kenapa bertambah hari aku malah semakin sayang kepadanya. Setiap hari ku aku selalu melihat dia yang terbaring lemah, setiap hari juga aku selalu mengajaknya berbicara, dan setiap hari pula aku menangis setiap kali aku menggenggam tangannya. Jika boleh aku meminta, aku ingin menggantikan dia saat ini.

" Kwang, beri aku keajaiban besok saat aku bertanding basket dan mengikuti kompetisi basket. Aku takut mengecewakanmu Kwang, cepatlah bangun agar kau bisa melihat aku bermain basket dan menari dengan energic." Aku melakukan kegiatan rutinku saat ini, mengajaknya bicara meski dia tidak pernah mau membuka matanya. Aku tidak pernah lelah menunggunya bangun.

Hari pertandingan..

Author POV

Pertandingan basket antara Black Wolf dan King Tiger dimulai 20 menit lagi. Semua anggota team bersiap-siap, termasuk Youngmin. Ini adalah pertandingan pertama baginya, terang saja dia gugup setengah mati.

"Bagaimana Young, kau sudah siap.?" Tanya Donghyun pada Youngmin yang sedang duduk di bangku menunggu teamnya bertanding.

"aku siap Hyung, doakan aku ne teman-teman."ujar Youngmin pada Donghyun, Hyun Seong dan Jeongmin.

Pertandingan di mulai, Youngmin berlari ke lapangan basket, Jeong min, Hyun seong, Onew, dan Minho juga mengikutinya. Awal pertandingan Youngmin berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring sebanyak 2 kali. Namun, team lawan juga mampu menyamai skor Black Wolf. Hingga saat ini Team lawan mampu mengungguli Black Wolf. Namun hal itu tidk berlangsung lama, karena Youngmin berhasil memasukkan bola lagi ke ring King Tiger. Babak pertama telah selesai, team Black Wolf mengungguli skor King Tiger.

Babak kedua dimulai, Youngmin kembali memasukkan bola ke ring. Lalu Jeong Min juga berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Skor babak kedua di menangkan oleh team Black Wolf. Donghyun yang menonton pertandingan bersorak gembira karena Youngmin dan Teamnya berhasil. Piala telah berhasil di menangkan oleh Youngmin dan teamnya.

Kini tiba saatnya untuk bersiap-siap menuju ke kompetisi Dance, Youngmin, Jeongmin, Donghyun, dan Hyun Seong pergi ke tempat Kompetisi itu. Ditempat Kompetisi ada Kibum dan Taemin yang menunggu.

"aku kira kalian tidak akan datang."ujar Kibum yang sudah kesal menunggu Youngmin dan Donghyun.

"minhae Kibum-ah, aku tadi bertanding basket, dan kau tahu aku berhasil memenangkannya." Ucap Youngmin sambil menunjukkan Piala yang ada di tangannya.

"Selamat ya, tapi aku harap kau juga bisa membuat team kita menang."ujar Taemin yang berdiri di samping Kibum.

"kau percayakan saja semua padaku. Kita pasti menang."Youngmin meyakinkan Kibum dan Taemin.

Kompetisi dimulai, Donghyun, Youngmin, Kibum, dan Taemin sudah berada di arena. Semua penonton bersorak-sorak menyerukan jagoan masing-masing. Saat ini Team White Fox menari dengan sangat energic, semua penonton terpukau dengan gerakan-gerakan yang diciptakan oleh Team White Fox. Hingga akhir kompetisi Juri menyatakan bahwa White Fox berhasil memenangkan Kompetisi.

Akhirnya Youngmin mamapu membuat dua Teamnya berhasil memenangkan Pertandingan. Senyum kemenangan terpancar dari bibir Youngmin saat para juri memberikan piala kepadanya. Setelah kompetisi selesai,Youngmin berlari ke rumah sakit, begitu juga dengan Donghyun, Jeongmin dan Hyun Seong. Sesampainya di rumah sakit Youngmin menemukan Minwoo yang menjaga Kwangmin sejak pertandingan di mulai.

"Kwang, lihat aku berhasil memenangkannya Kwang, Lihat aku membawakan piala ini untukmu Kwang. Ayo bangunlah Kwang, aku mohon." Ujar Youngmin saat memasuki ruangan tempat Kwangmin dirawat.

Tetap tidak ada respon dari Kwangmin.

"bersabarlah Young, mungkin belum waktunya bagi Kwangmin untuk bangun." Ucap Minwoo yang berdiri disamping Youngmin.

"Woo, aku hanya ingin melihat dia bangun Woo, hiks, tapi kenapa rasanya lama sekali dia bangun. Ayo Kwang, bangunlah. Kau pikir aku senang kau seperti ini! Kau pikir aku senang jika tidak ada Kau. Kau salah Kwang, ayo bangun pengecut!" teriak Youngmin sambil memegangi kerah baju Kwangmin yang masih tertidur.

"Young,, kau jangan seperti ini." Tahan Donghyun melihat tindakan Youngmin.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi, tangan Kwangmin bergerak, matanya mulai terbuka. Youngmin, Minwoo, Donghyun, Jeongmin, dan Hyun Seong terkejut melihat hal itu. Seakan tidak percaya, Youngmin mendekati Kwangmin.

"Kwang, kau sudah sadar. Kwang akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku mencintaimu Kwang, mulai saat ini berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."ucap Youngmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kwangmin.

"kau, siapa?"

TBC

**Andwae... jelek banget bagian ini. Soalnya author gak tahu gimana pertandingan basket dan kompetisi dance yang sebenarnya. Tolong buat reader jangan di bash ya.**

**Walaupun nie FF ancur bgt bgt bgt bgt. Tapi author harap jangan di bash,. Pleeeeeaaaaassseeeee. Tetep review ya.**

**Buat yang udah review makasih banget,. Saranghaeyo..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle : Janus (Chapter 8)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, Lee Jeong Min, Hyun Seong dan Kim Donghyun**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

Young,, kau jangan seperti ini." Tahan Donghyun melihat tindakan Youngmin.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah keajaiban terjadi, tangan Kwangmin bergerak, matanya mulai terbuka. Youngmin, Minwoo, Donghyun, Jeongmin, dan Hyun Seong terkejut melihat hal itu. Seakan tidak percaya, Youngmin mendekati Kwangmin.

"Kwang, kau sudah sadar. Kwang akhirnya kau sadar juga, aku mencintaimu Kwang, mulai saat ini berjanjilah jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."ucap Youngmin sambil memeluk tubuh Kwangmin.

"kau, siapa?"

Chapter 8 Let's Go...

Youngmin POV

Aku tidak percaya, kwangmin akhirnya sadar juga. Kupeluk tubuhnya saat ini, tapi ada satu pertanyaan Kwangmin yang membuat aku tercengang.

"kau siapa?" ah pertanyaan macam apa itu. Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku, pasti dia sedang mengerjaiku saat ini.

"Hey Kwang, kau tidak mengenaliku? Aku saudara kembarmu, Youngmin. Aku juga orang yang kau cintai Kwang." Ucapku pada Kwangmin yang sepertinya asing dengan kehadiranku.

"tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, dan siapa juga mereka. Ah kepala sakit."ucap Kwangmin yang terus memegangi kepalanya.

"cepat panggil dokter Jeong."perintah donghyun hyung pada Jeongmin yang kemudian berlari memanggil dokter.

"kau kenapa Kwang,"teriakku panik ketika melihat Kwangmin merasa kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya, kusentuh kepalanya.

"aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, siapa aku, siapa kalian. Aahhh! Apa yang terjadi padaku."teriak Kwangmin yang masih memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Jujur aku merasa iba padanya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dokter datang untuk memeriksa Kwangmin, aku, Donghyun hyung, Jeongmin, Hyunseong dan Minwoo disuruh keluar. Kami semua panik karena dokter memeriksa Kwangmin dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Hampir 20 menit kami menunggu di luar, dokter tidak juga keluar, hingga akhirnya pintu ruangan Kwangmin terbuka.

"Youngmin, aku ingin berbicara padamu." Ucap dokter sambil berjalan menuju ruangannya dan aku mengikutinya dari tubuhku pada kursi di hadapan dokter itu. Menunggu dia berbicara.

"aku berat untuk mengatakan hal ini, aku harap kau kuat untuk mendengar berita tentang Kwangmin." Ujar dokter padaku yang berada tepat didepannya.

"katakan saja dok, aku siap mendengarnya." Kataku mantap, karena apapun yang terjadi pada Kwangmin aku harus tegar dan kuat.

"Kwangmin, dia mengalami amnesia. Kami tidak tahu kapan ingatannya akan pulih kembali, tapi ingatannya bisa timbul secara perlahan jika otaknya merespon setiap memory yang muncul" Ucap dokter itu padaku.

"apa, amnesia dok." Aku terkejut sekali, karena aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal yang terjadi pada Kwangmin adalah amnesia.

"yang harus kalian lakukan adalah membantu mengembalikan ingatannya secara perlahan, jangan memaksa karena akan membuat kepalanya sakit."

Mendengar ucapan dokter membuat airmataku jatuh. Aku sedih, apa belum cukup ujian untukku setelah aku mencintai Kwangmin saat ini. Tuhan, aku tahu aku bersalah selama ini. Tapi aku mohon, hukum aku saja. Jangan libatkan Kwangmin Tuhan.

Sementara itu...

Kwangmin POV

Apa yang terjadi padaku, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan namaku sendiripun aku tidak ingat. Siapa aku, dan siapa namja yang memelukku tadi. Tapi dia bilang dia itu saudara kembarku, jadi aku punya saudara kembar. Kuakui wajahnya mirip denganku. Dia, jika dia saudaraku berarti dia sangat mengenalku. Lebih baik aku tanyakan semuanya padanya.

Author POV

Youngmin berjalan gontai ketika keluar dari ruangan dokter yang memeriksa Kwangmin tadi. Donghyun, Minwoo, Jeongmin, dan Hyunseong yang melihatnya segera mendekati Youngmin. Airmata Youngmin yang dari tadi jatuh semakin bertambah deras membasahi pipinya.

"ada apa Young, ceritakan pada kami."ucap Hyunseoang pada Youngmin.

"Kwangmin, dia dia Amnesia."tangis Youngmin yang telah mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai koridor sambil memeluk lututnya. Sahabat-sahabatnya segera menenangkan Youngmin, terlihat donghyun memeluk Youngmin.

"tenanglah Young, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa agar Kwangmin cepat pulih, kita bisa kan membantu dia untuk mengembalikan ingatannya." Ucap Donghyun yang telah melepaskan pelukannya pada Youngmin.

"baiklah Hyung, hmmm teman-teman sebaiknya kalian pulang karena ini sudah malam. Aku akan akan menjaga Kwangmin." Ucap Youngmin sambil menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadi duduk dilantai.

"baiklah Young, kami pulang dulu ne. Kau jaga diri ya, ingan semua akan indah pada waktunya." Ujar donghyun pada Youngmin dan setelah itu Donghyun, Minwoo, Hyunseong, dan Jeongmin pergi meninggalkan Youngmin di rumah sakit.

Youngmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Donghyun, dihapunya airmata yang tadi membasahi pipinya dan di temuinya Kwangmin yang masih terbaring lemah, walaupun dia sudah sadar tapi dia masih harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Kwangmin." Panggil Youngmin ketika melihat Kwangmin yang sedang melamun di tempat tidur.

"Hemmmm jadi namaku Kwangmin, dan kau?"tanya Kwangmin pada Youngmin yang telah duduk didekatnya.

"Ne, namamu Kwangmin, jo Kwangmin dan aku jo Youngmin saudara kembarmu. Kau benar tidak mengingatku?" ucap Youngmin kembali bertanya pada Kwangmin.

"hmmm tidak, jujur tidak satupun yang aku ingat." Ucap Kwangmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Youngmin di depannya.

"baiklah, aku akan membantumu mengingat semuanya secara perlahan-lahan." Kata Youngmin sambil tersenyum pada Kwangmin.

"benarkah, coba kau ceritakan tentang diriku." Antusias Kwangmin.

"kau, hmm kau itu orang yang ceria, hiperaktif, suka mengerjaiku, dan kau adalah orang yang mudah bergaul. Buktinya waktu disekolah, kau selalu bisa dekat dengan semua orang, kau juga mempunyai sahabat dekat bernama No Minwoo. Kau adalah orang yang suka bermain basket, dan kau adalah ketua team basket, team Black Wolf. Dan kau lihat itu, itu adalah piala teammu Kwang. Kau itu orang yang suka menyembunyikan perasaanmu Kwang. Buktinya kau pernah menyukai seseorang, tapi kau tidak mau mengatakannya." Jelas Youngmin panjang lebar pada Kwangmin

"Menyukai seseorang, siapa?" tanya Kwangmin penasaran

"kau tidak ingat, kau menyukaiku." Ucap Youngmin sambil menatap mata Kwangmin.

"hah, hahaha aku menyukaimu, jangan bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menyukai saudara kembarku sendiri."Kwangmin tertawa sedangkan diam-diam dalam hati Youngmin menyimpan perasaan sakit mendengar apa yang diucapkan Kwangmin.

"benar, aku hanya bercanda Kwang, ya hanya bercanda. Tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku." Ucap Youngmin sedih.

"sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam, aku mau mandi dulu dan kemudian tidur." Ucap Youngmin lagi sambil masuk kekamar mandi.

Dikamar mandi tanpa ada yang mengetahui, Youngmin menangis. Baginya semua terlalu kejam, saat ini dia mencintai Kwangmin, tapi Kwangmin tidak mengingatnya bahkan sudah melupakannya. Jika ini hukuman untuknya, maka dia harus menerima hukuman itu dan berusaha untuk membuat Kwangmin kembali seperti dulu.

Sementara itu Kwangmin yang tadi disuruh tidur oleh youngmin belum bisa memejamkan matanya, rasa kantuk belum juga datang. Dia berusaha untuk tidur tapi tetap saja matanya enggan untuk dipejamkan.

Setelah menyelesaikan aktifitas mandinya, Youngmin kembali ke ruangan tempat Kwangmin di rawat. Dilihatnya Kwangmin yang masih belum tidur.

"hey, kau belum tidur juga. Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah malam, aku juga mau tidur. "ucap Youngmin sambil mendudukan dirinya disofa rumah sakit.

"kau, kau tidur dimana?"kata Kwangmin pada Youngmin yang sudah membaringkan tubuhnya disofa.

"kau tidak lihat, aku tidur disofa. Kenapa?" ucap Youngmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"hmmm tidurlah disampingku, tempat tidur ini masih muat untukmu. Kemarilah, pasti sangat tidak enak tidur di sofa." Youngmin hanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Kwangmin. Youngmin beranjak dari sofa menuju ketempat tidur Kwangmin. Dibaringkan tubuhnya disebelah Kwangmin.

Youngmin POV

Kwangmin menyuruhku untuk tidur disebelahnya, tentu saja aku sangat senang. Segera aku beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke tempat tidur Kwangmin. dia sedikit bergeser memberikan tempat untukku. Jujur kuakui aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku sangat bahagia saat ini.

"hmmm Young, aku ingin bertanya."ucap Kwangmin ragu-ragu.

"apa Kwang tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawab selagi aku bisa untuk menjawabnya."ucapku pada Kwangmin yang sekarang menatapku.

"apa selama aku koma kau selalu menjagaku?" tanyanya padaku, kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu.

"tentu saja Kwang, karena aku menyayangimu, makanya aku selalu menjagamu."ucapku mantap tanpa keraguan.

"apa selama itu juga kau selalu tidur disofa itu." Kata Kwangmin menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"hmm, kadang aku tidur disofa itu, kadang juga aku tertidur di kursi di samping tempat tidur ini. Kenapa?" tanyaku pada Kwangmin,.

"aku hanya bertanya saja, pasti kau sangat kesusahan, maafkan aku yang sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kwangmin sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedih.

"hey kau ini bicara apa, kitakan saudara. Dan aku sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku padanya agar dia tidak merasa merepotkanku.

"mencintaiku ya aku tahu itu. Hmmm apa boleh aku memelukmu sambil tidur Young?" pinta Kwangmin padaku, jujur aku sangat senang. Karena sudah lama sekali kami tidur tidak berpelukan seperti itu. Jika diingat-ingat mungkin terakhir saat aku dan Kwangmin SMP.

"tentu saja boleh." Ujarku padanya.

Dia langsung memelukku, menganggapku seperti guling. Aku memandangi Kwangmin yang sudah memejamkan mata, begitu manis, cantik, kulihat bibirnya. Merah merona, kukecup perlahan, hanya kutempelkan saja kemudian kulepas lagi takut dia terbangun dan terkejut melihatku menciumnya.

Keesokan harinya...

Kwangmin POV

Pagi ini aku keluar dari rumah sakit, walaupun ingatanku belum kembali, tapi dokter mengizinkan aku untuk keluar dari rumah sakit dengan catatan aku harus rajin-rajin kontrol kesehatan seminggu sekali.

Kulihat Youngmin sibuk membereskan barang-barang milikku dan miliknya. Beberapa teman yang sudah kuketahui namanya dari Youngmin juga ikut membantu. Donghyun hyung, Youngmin memberitahu bahwa dia adalah teman satu team dance dengannya. Minwoo, kata Youngmin dia itu sahabat baikku, Jeongmin dan Hyunseong, mereka adalah teman satu teamku di ekskul basket.

"hey Kwang, kau ingat siapa aku?"tanya Minwoo tiba-tiba padaku. Aku hanya bisa diam, aku mengetahui namanya dari youngmin, tapi aku tidak ingat tentang dia.

"hmmm baiklah, Aku Minwoo, kita selalu duduk bersama dikelas, kau juga sering berceritaa tentang orang yang kau sukai."kata Minwoo lagi yang kini sudah duduk disampingku.

"orang yang ku sukai, siapa?" tanyaku penasaran, karena tadi malam waktu aku bertanya pada Youngmin dia mengatakan bahwa orang yang kusukai adalah dirinya.

"jadi kau juga tidak ingat, coba rasakan melalui hatimu, siapa yang membuatmu berdebar. Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri dan kau akan menyadarinya."ucap Minwoo padaku, dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya membantu Youngmin membereskan barang.

Ucapan Minwoo barusan sangat mengganggu pikiranku, aku jadi berpikir siapa sebenarnya orang yang aku sukai. Tadi malam, ketika aku tidur aku merasakan seseorang mencium bibirku. Apakah itu Youngmin, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin dia. Apa aku mimpi, tapi kenapa seperti nyata.

Setelah semua selesai, aku, Youngmin dan teman-temanku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku heran dari keluar ruangan sampai berada di pintu keluar rumah sakit, Youngmin selalu menggenggam tanganku. Apa dia terlalu khawatir padaku. Ah, mungkin saja.

"ayo semuanya naik mobilku."ujar Hyuseong pada kami semua.

"wah Hyunseong, kau membawa mobil. Tumben sekali baik pada kami" ujar Jeongmin dan langsung mendapatkan pukulan dari hyunseong dikepalanya. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua.

"bukan aku yang membawa mobil, tapi aku menyuruh supirku untuk menjemput kita, karena aku pikir sangat merepotkan jika naik taksi."ajak Hyunseong pada kami.

"sudahlah Hyunseong kan sudah berniat baik" ujar Minwoo menghentikan pertengkaran Hyunseong dan Jeongmin.

"Minwoo benar, sekarang ayo kita masuk."ajak Donghyun hyung.

Kami semuapun langsung menaiki mobil berwarna hitam itu, setelah Youngmin memasukkan barang-barang milikku dan miliknya dibagasi, dia langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan duduk disebelahku. Dia langsung menggenggam tanganku, tapi aku membiarkannya. Aku berpikir mungkin dia hanya khawatir padaku. Jujur, ada rasa yang sangat tidak biasa, aku berdebar.

Author POV

Sesampainya dirumah Kwangmin dan Youngmin, mereka langsung menyuruh Kwangmin untuk tidur dikamar. Sedangkan Youngmin, Donghyun, Minwoo, Hyunseong, dan Jeongmin melepas lelah di sofa rumah itu. Youngmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berinisiatif membuat jus jeruk. Diberikannya jus jeruk itu pada teman-temannya, juga pada Kwangmin yang sedang berada dikamar.

"hey Kwang, kau mau jus jeruk." Ucap Youngmin pada Kwangmin yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Kwangminpun beranjak dan duduk di tepi ranjang itu.

"Jus jeruk, aku mau." Kata Kwangmin sambil mengambil jus jeruk itu dari tangan Youngmin lalu di minumnya jus itu. Youngmin yang melihat Kwangmin minum hanya tersenyum, ketika Youngmin inginmeninggalkan Kwangmin, Kwangmin menarik tangan Youngmin.

"Tunggu, jus jeruk ini, apa aku punya kenangan dengan jus jeruk ini. Kenapa aku seperti mengingat sesuatu, kantin ya kantin sekolah. Aku ingat tempat itu."ucap Kwangmin pada Youngmin.

"kantin, tunggu jangan-jangan ingatan saat aku, minwoo dan Kwangmin duduk bersama, saat itu aku dan Minwoo sedang bertengkar karena dia mengajak Donghyun hyung." Batin Youngmin.

"ya aku ingat sekarang, saat kau dan Minwoo sedang bertengkar, tapi kalian bertengkar karena apa ya.?"ucap Kwangmin sambil terus mengingat.

"sudahlah Kwang, aku dan Minwoo tidak bertengkar karena apa-apa. Sekarang kau kembali istirahat ya." Ujar Youngmin seraya meninggalkan Kwangmin sendirian di kamar.

Kwangmin POV

Ingatan itu tiba-tiba muncul, aku senang walaupun hanya sedikit kenangan yang bisa ku ingat tapi itu berarti banyak buatku. Setelah Youngmin meninggalkanku, aku kembali sendiri di kamar ini. Aku melihat setumpuk buku di meja belajar, ku dekati dan ku ambil buku itu. Komik dan novel yang berjudul janus.

"Young terimalah komik dan novel ini."

"Aku tidak butuh Komik dan novel itu, aku muak padamu Kwang. Aku benci padamu, kenapa aku terlahir sebagai saudara kembarmu. Aku benciiii!".

"benarkah kau akan melakukan apa saja."

"baiklah kalau begitu, jauhi Minwoo, karena aku menyukai Minwoo. Kau mengerti."

Kenangan itu muncul kembali. Youngmin, dia membenciku. Jadi dia menyukai Minwoo dan menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Minwoo. Kejam sekali dia, katanya Minwoo sahabat baikku, tapi kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Minwoo. Benar-benar jahat.

Sementara itu

Youngmin POV

Jadi ingatan Kwangmin akan timbul sendiri secara perlahan, baguslah berarti dia akan cepat sembuh. Kulihat teman-temanku masih berada di ruang tamu.

"hey teman-teman, terimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini."

"sudahlah Young, kita kan teman jadi sudah sewajarnya kita saling membantu." Ucap Minwoo yang duduk di sebelah Donghyun hyung.

"tadi Kwangmin mengingat kejadian dikantin sekolah gara-gara aku memberikannya jus jeruk." Ucapku pada Teman-temanku sambil mengambil jus jeruk yang ada di meja.

"benarkah, oh iya waktu dikantin kan dia memesan jus jeruk. Jadi ingatannya akan timbul secara perlahan." Ucap minwoo lagi.

"itu berita yang bagus Young." Donghyun hyung tersenyum padaku.

"benar, itu berita bagus, eh teman-teman sepertinya kita harus pulang, ini sudah sore." Jeongmin mengingatkan.

"iya sudah sore, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku akan mengantar kalian." Ucap Hyunseong.

Setelah teman-temanku pulang tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka. Kwangmin keluar dari kamar dengan tatapan marah padaku. Ada apa dengannya.

"Young, kau ingat komik dan novel ini." Ucapnya tiba-tiba sambil menunjukkan komik dan novel yang ada ditangannya.

"ah, novel dan komik itu. Ada apa Kwang.?"tanyaku sambil mendekati Kwangmin.

"aku mengingat kejadian itu Young. Kau jahat Young."ucap Kwangmin dengan nada marah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ucapannya. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ingatan saat aku menolak komik dan novel pemberiannya dan menyuruh Kwangmin untuk menjauhi Minwoo. Oh god, kenapa harus ingatan itu.

"kau begitu jahat padaku Young, kau menyuruhku menjauhi Minwoo saat itu kan?" ucap Kwangmin marah padaku.

"bukan begitu Kwang, dengar penjelasanku dulu. aku minta maaf Kwang. Aku dulu menyukai Minwoo, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Kataku sambil menangis dihadapannya. Ku letakkan tanganku di pundaknya, tapi dia menghempaskan tanganku.

"sudahlah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa saudara kembarku sendiri begitu jahat padaku. Menyuruhku menjauhi sahabatku karena kau menyukainya, huh, benar-benar jahat."ucap Kwangmin sambil meninggalkanku yang masih menangis di ruang tamu.

Kwang seandainya kau tahu, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak menyukai Minwoo lagi, aku mencintaimu Kwang.

TBC

**RnR please... Mian jelek, ide author mentok banget. Apalagi ditambah tugas-tugas author yang udah numpuk. Walaupun nih FF jelek banget tetep review ya, jangan jadi silent reader. Karena apapun review chingudeul sangat berarti buat author. Dan yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya author ucapkan terima kasih banyak.. Jeongmal gomawo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title : Janus (Chapter 9)**

**Pairing : Jo Twins, No Minwoo, Lee Jeong Min, Hyun Seong dan Kim Donghyun**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Rating : T **

**Disclaimer : Jo Twins milik Tuhan tapiii fict nya punya author.**

**Warning : Kayak biasa.. YAOI. Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Bikin boring. Dsbg..**

**Summary : Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku sukai dan aku cintai, meskipun perasaan itu salah aku tetap mencintainya. Aku mencintai Jo Youngmin, kakak kembarku sendiri. *maaf gak bisa bikin summary -_-***

**Selamat Membaca!**

**Janus, dewa yang memiliki dua muka sehingga ia bisa melihat ke depan dan ke belakang secara bersamaan. Kedua muka tersebut juga membuatnya dapat melihat ke masa lalu dan masa depan. Janus dikenal sebagai dewa permulaan dan akhir.**

"kau begitu jahat padaku Young, kau menyuruhku menjauhi Minwoo saat itu kan?" ucap Kwangmin marah padaku.

"bukan begitu Kwang, dengar penjelasanku dulu. aku minta maaf Kwang. Aku dulu menyukai Minwoo, tapi sekarang tidak lagi." Kataku sambil menangis dihadapannya. Ku letakkan tanganku di pundaknya, tapi dia menghempaskan tanganku.

"sudahlah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa saudara kembarku sendiri begitu jahat padaku. Menyuruhku menjauhi sahabatku karena kau menyukainya, huh, benar-benar jahat."ucap Kwangmin sambil meninggalkanku yang masih menangis di ruang tamu.

Kwang seandainya kau tahu, maafkan aku. Aku sudah tidak menyukai Minwoo lagi, aku mencintaimu Kwang.

Chapter 9 Let's Read...

Author POV

Youngmin masuk ke kamarnya dan Kwangmin, dilihatnya Kwangmin sudah terlelap di tempat tidur. Youngmin mendekati Kwangmin, di sentuhnya wajah Kwangmin. airmatanya menetes lagi, suara isakan sengaja ditahannya agar Kwangmin tidak terbangun.

"Kwang, aku tahu kau saat ini membenciku, dulu aku tidak pernah mau menganggapmu, mempedulikanmu atau melihatmu saja aku tidak mau Kwang, saat ini mungkin kau juga akan begitu padaku. Kwang, sekarang aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu. Aku mohon lihatlah aku dan rasakanlah cintaku." Bathin Youngmin saat menyentuh wajah Kwangmin.

Namun, tiba-tiba Kwangmin membuka matanya. Youngmin terkejut, segera dihapusnya airmatanya.

"kau, kau menangis Young, kenapa kau menangis."tanya Kwangmin langsung terbangun dan memegang bahu Youngmin ketika melihat Youngmin menangis.

"maafkan aku Kwang, karena aku membangunkanmu dan mengganggumu. Kau lanjutkanlah tidurmu, aku akan keluar." Ucap Youngmin segera beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Tunggu." Kwangmin menahan Youngmin, di pegangnya tangan Youngmin.

"tunggu dulu, kau mau kemana?"kata Kwangmin lagi.

"aku, aku ingin tidur di kamar sebelah. Kau lanjutkanlah tidurmu."Youngmin pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin sendiri dikamar itu.

Youngmin pergi menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarnya dulu, akhirnya dia tidur terpisah dengan Kwangmin. didudukkannya tubuhnya di sebuah bangku di depan meja belajar, hanya lampu belajar yang menyala dikamar itu. Dilihatnya buku bersampul kuning bergambar pikachu milik Kwangmin. Youngmin mulai menulis di buku itu sambil menangis. Entah apa yang Youngmin tulis, airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Keesokan harinya..

Kwangmin menatap tajam Youngmin yang sedang membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia benci pada Youngmin tapi dia begitu nyaman menatap Youngmin. Dia duduk di meja makan di sebelah dapur. Sementara Youngmin hanya tersenyum meskipun sibuk dengan masakan yang dia buat.

"menu spesial hari ini, makanlah Kwang." Youngmin menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi diatasnya kepada Kwangmin.

"kau mau minum susu atau jus jeruk Kwang? tanya Youngmin sambil duduk di samping Kwangmin yang masih diam menatap nasi goreng dihadapannya.

"kalau aku mau aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri." ucap Kwangmin sinis. Diambilnya sepiring nasi goreng yang ada dihadapannya dan kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Youngmin menuju ke sofa didepan TV.

Youngmin hanya diam melihat Kwangmin bersikap dingin kepadanya. Sakit, dadanya begitu sakit hingga airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya. Entah akhir-akhir ini dia begitu cengeng, atau baru kali ini dia merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya. Youngmin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Di ambilnya tas kuning miliknya dan cardigan coklat miliknya, segera di kenakannya cardigan itu tak lupa buku Kuning bersampul pikachu juga di ambilnya. Dilihatnya Kwangmin masih makan di depan TV sambil menonton acara komedi. Melihat Kwangmin tertawa membuat Youngmin tersenyum senang. Youngmin mulai menghampiri Kwangmin, disodorkannya buku kuning bersampul pikachu kepada Kwangmin.

"ini"

"..." Kwangmin terdiam melihat buku yang ada di tangan Youngmin

"ini milikmu, kukembalikan." Ujar Youngmin yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kwangmin.

"tunggu, kau mau kemana?"ucap Kwangmin menghentikan langkah Youngmin.

"aku mau pergi sebentar, nanti jam 10 malam aku akan kembali." Youngmin meninggalkan Kwangmin.

Youngmin membuka pintu rumahnya dan keluar entah pergi kemana. Sedangkan Kwangmin yang masih duduk di depan TV hanya melihat buku kuning bersampul pikachu. Diambilnya buku itu, diletakkannya piring yang berisi nasi goreng itu di atas meja dihadapannya. Akhirnya Kwangmin mulai membuka buku itu, dibacanya lembar pertama.

Youngmin POV

Aku berlari, ya ku putuskan untuk berlari. Aku tidak kuat terus-terusan seperti ini, Kwangmin membenciku. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika Kwangmin terus membenciku seperti ini. Hatiku sangat sakit, benar-benar sakit saat ini. Tadi kuberikan buku kuning miliknya, aku berharap dia membaca tulisanku. Aku mencintainya Tuhan, aku ingin bersamanya selama-lamanya, aku ingin memilikinya, hingga tak ada yang memisahkan aku denganya. Aku mohon, izinkan aku bersamanya.

Sementara itu...

Kwangmin POV

Kubuka buku kuning milik Youngmin, eh buku ini milikku. Terlihat di sampul bergambar pikachu itu terdapat tulisan Kwangmin's Diary, berarti buku ini milikku. Ku baca lembar pertama.

_10 oktober 2012_

_Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini, aku merasa berdebar saat berada di dekatnya, saat dia menatapku aku jadi salah tingkah. Tapi aku tak berani mengatakan ini cinta, tidak mungkin aku menyukai saudaraku sendiri. Ya, Youngmin adalah saudaraku sendiri. Ini tidak boleh terjadi Kwangmin._

Itu tulisanku, tulisan mengenai perasaanku pada Youngmin tidak mungkin, kubuka kembali lembar kedua.

_15 oktober 2012_

_Sepertinya ini benar-benar cinta, aku terus merasakan hal itu. Aku merasa jantungku seperti mau copot saat berada di dekat Youngmin. Aku sering sekali memperhatikannya akhir-akhir ini. Dia sangat cool saat menari. Aku jadi tambah suka. Apalagi saat dia mulai berkeringat, hmmmm benar-benar cool._

_26 oktober 2012_

_Haaaa, sudah lama aku tidak menulis. Aku ingin menceritakan satu hal diary. Aku merasa sedih saat ini, aku jarang sekali berbicara padanya sekarang. Dia juga sepertinya menghindariku terus. Saat jam sekolah, dia lebih banyak menyendiri di atap sekolah. Saat di rumah aku jarang sekali bertemu dengannya, mungkinkah dia sibuk dengan ekskul dancenya sehingga dia tidak lagi mempedulikanku. Aku kan ingin diperhatikan juga. Youngmin kapan kau akan memperhatikanku?_

Aku tidak percaya ini tulisanku, aku menyukai Youngmin. Yang benar saja, kenapa di buku ini hanya ada nama Youngmin. Arrrggghh kepalaku sakit sekali, Ku buka lagi lembar selanjutnya.

_30 oktober 2012_

_Semakin hari aku dan dia semakin jauh, kami hanya bertemu saat jam sekolah saja. Saat berangkat kesekolah dia selalu bersama donghyun hyung, sedangkan saat pulang sekolah aku dan dia sibuk dengan ekskul kami masing-masing. Saat malam hari aku tidak pernah menemukannya di rumah. Dia selalu pulang larut malam, sekarang saja sudah pukul 11.00 tapi dia belum pulang. Youngmin, aku rindu saat-saat bersamamu. Bogoshipo Youngmin-ah..._

_8 desember 2012_

_Malam ini dia pulang terlambat lagi, aku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku tadi melihat komik favoritnya sudah terbit, aku akan mengajaknya membeli komik itu. Semoga saja dia mau menerima ajakanku. Youngmin terimalah niat baikku Ne._

_15 desember 2012_

_Aku tadi membelikannya sebuah novel kisah cinta dan komik favoritnya. Aku kira dia akan menyukainya, tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia menolaknya, dia malah menyuruhku menjauhi Minwoo. Oh Tuhan, sungguh sakit sekali dadaku, saat dia mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Minwoo. Dia kejam sekali, bukankah selama ini aku yang selalu memperhatikannya, selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun di matanya aku selalu salah. Kenapa harus Minwoo yang dia sukai, kenapa bukan aku? Salahkah aku bila aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri. Youngmin aku mencintaimu. Jeongmal Sarangheyo..._

Aku semakin tidak percaya dengan semua ini, ternyata hatiku selama ini memang menyukainya. Pantas saja aku merasa nyaman menatapnya walau sebesar apapun aku membencinya, tidak bisa menghapus rasa di hatiku. Arrrggghh kepalaku, kenapa bertambah sakit.

"kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu Young, aku mencoba melindungimu dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tak pernah mengeluh saat kau tak pernah mempedulikanku. Aku tidak pernah menyukai Minwoo Young, aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu Young, cinta yang lebih dari sekedar saudara. Meski aku tahu perasaan ini salah. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu young."

Ingatan itu, tiba-tiba muncul. Aku merasakannya lagi, merasakan debaran di dadaku, aku mengingat semuanya. Aku bisa mengingat semuanya, terimakasih Tuhan. Tunggu, di belakang tulisanku masih ada tulisan, itu tulisan Youngmin, kubaca tulisan itu.

**_Dear Kwangmin,_**

**_Annyeonghaseyo Kwang. Maaf jika aku telah lancang membaca diarymu dan mencoret-coret diarymu ini. Maaf juga jika selama ini aku telah berbuat jahat padamu. Percayalah Kwang dulu memang aku menyukai Minwoo, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Dulu aku merasa cemburu saat kau bersamanya, tapi sekarang aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Lagi pula Minwoo menyukai Donghyun hyung dan aku rasa Donghun hyung juga menyukai Minwoo. Aku juga sudah menemukan orang yang benar-benar aku cintai. Aku sekarang mulai sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu Kwang, semua pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan untukku telah menyadarkanku betapa bodohnya aku selama ini telah mengacuhkanmu, menjauhimu, aku benar-benar minta maaf Kwang. _**

**_Aku benar-benar bahagia mencintaimu Kwang, aku merindukanmu. Merindukanmu yang selalu mengikutiku di dalam mimpi sekalipun. Sekarang aku yakin aku dapa melihatmu meski mataku tertutup._**

**_Kau tahu, aku sekarang mengasihani diriku sendiri karena kau tidak mungkin kembali mencintaiku, kau telah membenciku Kwang. aku benar-benar bodoh Kwang. Aku janji jika kau memang sudah membenciku aku akan pergi dari hidupmu, biarlah aku pergi kemanapun agar kau tidak melihatku dan membenciku lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu, aku janji Kwang._**

**_Saudaramu dan orang yang mencintaimu_**

**_Youngmin_**

Author POV

Kwangmin terdiam membaca tulisan Youngmin yang ada di buku kuning miliknya. Air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Kwangmin langsung berlari mencari Youngmin. Dicarinya Youngmin di semua tempat, di taman kota, di cafe, di taman bermain, semua tempat sudah dia datangi tapi dia tidak menemukan Youngmin.

"kemana kau pergi Young." Gumam Kwangmin dalam hati.

Dia terus berlari hingga akhirnya di menemukan sosok yang dia cari. Seorang namja dengan tas kuning.

"Young,,,Youngmin." teriak Kwangmin pada Youngmin yang menyeberang jalan dan sudah berada di tengah jalan. Youngmin yang merasa namanya di panggil segera menghentikan langkahnya, dia menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Youngmin, tunggu aku" teriak Kwangmin lagi.

Kwangmin berlari mendekati Youngmin yang masih berada di tengah jalan. Entah apa yang Youngmin rasakan, dadanya berdebar kencang ketika Kwangmin mendekatinya. Begitu juga Kwangmin, jantungnya berpacu sangat kencang, terukir senyuman dari bibir indah mereka.

'Young maafkan aku karena tidak mampu mengenali hatimu, aku mengingatnya Young, aku mencintaimu jangan pergi Young, temani aku selamanya Young." Ucap Kwangmin pada Youngmin yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kwang, akhirnya kau ingat, aku juga mencintaimu Kwang. aku tidak akan pergi meninggalkanmu Kwang, kita akan bersama-sama selamanya Kwang." ujar Youngmin sambil memeluk Kwangmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari lampu lalu lintas telah berubah warna, tanpa mereka sadari juga sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah mereka. Kwangmin dan Youngmin kaget melihat mobil yng melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Youngmin ingin mendorong tubuh Kwangmin agar Kwangmin tidak mengalami kecelakaan lagi, tapi Kwangmin menahannya, dia malah mempererat pelukannya. Youngmin hanya pasrah, dia memejamkan matanya, begitu juga dengan Kwangmin. Dan Brrraaaaaakkkggghhh.

.

.

.

.

.

Berita pagi ini

Sebuah mobil hyundai berwarna hitam menabrak dua orang pria kembar di jalur 2 kota seoul. Menurut tim medis yang menangani kecelakaan tersebut menuturkan bahwa dua pria kembar korban kecelakaan tidak berhasil di selamatkan. Sementara pengendara mobil sekarang di tangani oleh polisi setempat.

.

.

.

.

"Young, apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanya seorang namja berbaju putih yang duduk di sebelah Youngmin sambil menggenggam tangan Youngmin.

"tentu saja Kwang, aku bahagia karena sekarang kita akan selalu bersama seperti ini. kau?" ucap Youngmin pada namja yang bernama Kwangmin. Orang yang dicintainya sekaligus saudara kembarnya.

"aku juga bahagia Young, akhirnya aku bisa bersama denganmu selamanya." Ujar Kwangmin pada Youngmin, mereka tersenyum bahagia.

Dua orang namja yang sama persis itu duduk di sebuah taman yang sangat indah. Dua namja itu Jo Kwangmin dan Jo Youngmin kini hidup bahagia di tempat bernama SURGA.

**END**

**Yaaaa akhirnya selesai juga chapter terakhir FF gaje ini. RnR ne, walaupun jelek tetep review. Abisnya ide author mentok banget gara-gara tugas yang numpuk. Jadi Cuma bisa buat ending yang gaje and jelek.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah Review, author sangat-sangat senang karena reader yang baik hati mau review FF ini. Author juga minta maaf jika Author banyak salah.**

**Sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya..**

**Bye bye...**


End file.
